Friendship's New Flight: New Crusade
by Masterob
Summary: Part of the Friendship's New Flight Series, Rumble had had trouble in The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom liked him, Sweetie Belle dislikes him, Scootaloo is staying neutral, but when Babs Seed comes to town, she suggests a new rule for the Crusaders; No Colts Allowed.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Same Story Path, New Leads, time for the final obstacle in this flight**

* * *

It was summer time, a great time for colts &amp; fillies of all ages, for some ponies, it meant a time for vacation and travel, the weather is normally just fine for this type of stuff.

For one young filly, it meant many great weeks to hang out with her family from another town, in this case, Babs Seed. The young Manhatten filly got permission from her family to spend time in Ponyville with her favorite cousin &amp; co-founder of The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom got the message a few days ago from Pegasus Mailmare Derpy Hooves. She was so excited to have Babs stay the summer, it will be like having a second sister, and it would be much better than Babs' first visit to Ponyville.

Come the day where Babs would arrive, Apple Bloom was on her way to the train station, joined by fellow Crusaders Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and newer member, Rumble, the four foals being chaperoned by Apple Bloom's sister Applejack &amp; one of Rumble's regular foalsitters, Cloudchaser.

Rumble had encountered Babs once before in Manehatten when he and his brother Thunderlane joined Apple Bloom and her sister Applejack in visiting Babs when Rarity was invited to Manehatten to visit Coco Pommel. This will be his first extended visit with Babs, he liked the idea of getting to know her a little better since he barely spoke to her at her apartment or at the showdown between Rainbow Dash &amp; Lightning Dust.

Apple Bloom was visibly excited for this and wouldn't stop smiling on her way to the train station, "This is gonna be so GREAT! I'm happy to see Babs in ponyville!"

"Yeah, more crusading potential, I wonder if she has any great ideas?" Scootaloo asked.

"She probably will have great ideas, so long as a certain Pegasus doesn't shoot the idea down", Sweetie Belle said.

"When have I ever done that?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle shot a 'seriously' glare at Scootaloo, "Not you Scootaloo, I mean the only colt in our group"

Apple Bloom shot a glare at Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie ah told you a million times, stop saying bad things about Rumble"

"I'm just being honest", Sweetie said.

"Well can it!"

Applejack turned around, "Hey be nice back there or all of you are going home!"

Sweetie groaned a bit while Apple Bloom stayed close to Rumble, who looked unhappy about this. This wasn't anything new, Sweetie Belle hasn't really liked him all that much, ever since he joined the group she's harbored a deep dislike for Rumble. She had complained about him being shoehorned into the crusaders, since Scootaloo made the decision by herself, Apple Bloom, while a little annoyed about that herself, at least came to like Rumble due to her having a small crush on him, Sweetie however wasn't gonna buy his cute boy deal.

Sweetie usually got in trouble for saying such things about Rumble, usually with her sister Rarity, who also at one point had to deal with Applejack's initial dislike of Thunderlane, Rumble, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser. Sweetie briefly understood Applejack's frustrations about Thunderlane being shoehorned, though after an incident in Canterlot, Applejack changed her tune about Thunderlane and his friends, and since then has done her absolute best to make amends with them.

One would think Sweetie would follow Applejack's example and befriend Rumble, but after seeing how Applejack acted afterwards, Sweetie thought Applejack was degreading herself to make amends, basically following Thunderlane and his friends blindly essentially begging forgiveness and being straight up foolish, basically Applejack trying to save face since she runs a business, but that's not the case.

Applejack's reasons for being friendly was not just for her benefit, but just the tremendous guilt for treating Thunderlane horribly, scaring Rumble, injuring Flitter and upsetting Rainbow Dash, in addition to nearly ruining her chance at a relationship, more importantly to Applejack, ruining her friendship with Rarity, a pony she's always felt some sort of connection to despite being opposites.

Applejack, contrary to Sweetie Belle's beliefs, genuinely cares fro Thunderlane &amp; his friends and geniunly enjoys helping them, even going so far as to occasionally offering to foalsit Rumble should Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser not be available, Apple Bloom likes Rumble staying at her house and Applejack's come to really care for Rumble, and Rumble has come to care for The Apple Family.

Apple Bloom whispered to Rumble, "Don't worry about Sweetie Belle, ah will guarantee that she gets her act together"

She nuzzled Rumble a bit.

"Thanks Apple Bloom, but what if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't, then I'll give her an ass kicking"

Rumble went wide eyed at that comment, "Wow"

Apple Bloom did a sassy grin and kept walking.

Rumble was a bit nervous about meeting Babs again, hoping to keep his clean sweep with the Apple Family, Applejack liked him, Apple Bloom had a ting for him, Big Macintosh believes him to be a fine young colt, even their granny thinks he's a nice young man, kinda hoping he and Apple Bloom eventually hit it off, much to Apple Bloom's embarrassment.

Rumble hoped to keep things up with Babs, though Apple Bloom noticed his worry.

"If yer worried bout Babs, relax, she's really nice"

"So is Sweetie usually, and she hates me"

"She doesn't hate yah, she just doesn't like yah much...wait ah said that wrong, wait you consider her nice despite how she treats yah?"

"Yeah, I don't think she's mean, I just think I'm doing something wrong, I will find out though, and soon she'll be my friend, I hope so"

"Aw, yer such a sweetheart, Sweetie's a nut to not like yah"

"I heard that Apple Bloom", Sweetie said.

"Shush up! Anyways don't worry about Babs, this will be fun, it will not end up like the first time she came tah visit"

"What happened the first time?"

"That's when she was picking on us, like splashing water at us, stealing our smoothies, scaring us, and throwing apples, but she's not like that no more, now we're friends"

"Oh right, I remember you mentioning that", then Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Wait a minute, if she's your cousin, why was she being mean to you?"

"You know Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon right?"

"The mean rich girls? Yeah they pick on me sometimes, though Cloudchaser sometimes scares them off by threatening to fly them into the sky and drop them"

"Wow really?"

Cloudchaser spoke up, "Damn right I do, no one messes with my little buddy"

"Wow, that's cool, anyway the first time she came to visit, she had come here because some foals had been bothering her in Manehatten, she was gonna stay here for a while, but then she encountered Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and when they started acting mean, she joined with them so she could avoid being bullied, it hurt at first and we were planning revenge, but after finding about her also being bullied, we realized getting back at her would make us bullies, so we ended the prank and apologized to her, then she apologized for being mean and we became friends, so happy ending", Apple Bloom said and did a sqee smile.

Rumble then rubbed his forehead a bit to attempt to make sense out of things, "I'm sorry to say this Apple Bloom, but that story sounds really redundant"

Apple Bloom cocked her head in confusion, "How so?"

"First why would your cousin turn on you? Even if there were bullies surely she would have taken a 4 to 2 odds, did she come here to avoid bullies or make friends? because she should know enemies are easier to make than friends, why have fake friends and side against family, true friends and a loving family always have your back, I would never take sides against Thunderlane, Flitter or Cloudchaser, and now I can say I would never takes sides against you or the crusaders, or your sisters and their friends"

"Even with Sweetie's attitude?"

"Yes, even with her attitude"

"Kissing Sweetie's flank isn't gonna get her to like you Rumble", Scootaloo stated.

"Scootaloo!" Applejack shouted, getting Scootaloo quiet.

Rumble resumed, "Also why did you think you were being bullies for getting back at Babs?"

"Because she was bullied herself, so that's why she bullied, because she was just scared and a bit insecure", Apple Bloom replied.

"That's a lousy reason, if she was bullied then she should know how much something like that can hurt others, unless did she only do it when Diamond and Silver were around?"

"No she was always doing it"

"Any sign of her feeling remorse?"

"No not really, she DID seem to enjoy it"

"Sounds like she enjoyed the power, and maybe when she saw you can fire back is why she decided to back down, and also while maybe revenge isn't the best idea, that doesn't make you bullies, it seemed like you were standing up for yourselves, that doesn't make you bullies, and why did you girls apologize first? She should have apologized for acting the way she was!" Rumble started sounding a bit agitated.

"Rumble relax, you're getting a bit worked up" Apple Bloom said.

"Sorry but hearing this type of stuff gets me a bit worked up, did you at least tell somepony?"

"No, Babs said that would make us snitches"

Rumble sighed, "That's just ridiculous, I hope Applejack at least punished her a bit"

"Well ah think she talked to her but maybe her family in Manehatten did something, not sure"

"What really irks me about this is that Babs may have gotten off scott free while others like Trixie and Lightning Dust probably have issues like this that they never were able to overcome because they probably got all the punishment and none of the second chances and were labled for their mistakes for life, they're both insecure mares so by your logic about Babs, they should get away with what they do as well!"

Apple Bloom shuddered a bit, "Please stop yelling Rumble, it's making me nervous, ah don't like seeing you so upset"

Rumble took a breath, "Sorry, I just hate the idea that somepony was that mean to you, even if it's your cousin"

Apple Bloom patted Rumble's back a little, "It's fine, it's nice to you yah care, even if a certain unicorn doesn't deserve it right now"

"I swear, one of these days...", Sweetie Belle muttered under her breath.

"But Babs feels bad for what she did, now she's the best friend you can have"

Rumble nodded, "I guess you're right, ponies make mistakes at times of insecurity, and then they turn out to be total sweethearts, like your sister"

Applejack blushed at that comment, while Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and muttered "What a kiss-ass"

"But still...she didn't seem all that friendly in Manehatten", Rumble said.

"She's just a little shy with new ponies, she was shy when we first met her", Apple Bloom said.

"She didn't seem shy, but I'll take your word for it", Rumble said.

Soon they arrived at the train station, and waited a bit, that's when Cloudchaser took the time to speak to Applejack about something that was bugging her.

"Listen Applejack, about what those girls said about your cousin Babs...she's been set straight right? Was she disciplined for her actions?"

"Ah did talk to her but as far as ah know, she wasn't in that much trouble since she seemed to understand what she did wrong"

Cloudchaser didn't look pleased, "That sounds like total bullshit AJ, if she did something bad she needs to be punished, not get away because she was 'sorry', which like Rumble said, could have been just her saving face"

"Ah didn't want to make things worse, she already had a bad life heading here, the girls forgave her and ah didn't want to bug her more about it, ah just let it slide"

"Yeah well I don't want her bothering Rumble in any way, you and the girls said she's been set straight but ponies relapse, especially if they're still foals", Cloudchaser rubbed her temple a bit, "Put simply, I don't want Rumble to get hurt"

"Ah won't let him, ah promised after my disgraceful actions in Canterlot that I would never allow harm to come to him, ah owe at least that much to him, in fact it was after the Canterlot stuff that I somewhat understood what Babs went though"

"Difference is that you worked for your forgiveness, I didn't forgive you straight away but I do now because you proved yourself, did this girl prove herself?"

"Well she did tell off those bully girls, but ah guess that's not enough"

"Not really, but it's something at least, just please promise me that nothing bad will happen to Rumble"

Applejack put her hooves on Cloudchaser's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Ah promise you Cloudchaser, ah will not let Rumble get hurt, can you trust me on that?"

Cloudchaser simply nodded, "I can trust you"

Soon the train arrived and the crusaders sans Rumble stepped to the door ready for Babs to come out.

Once Babs left the train she was greeted with 3 smiling faces, Apple Bloom spoke first, "Babs! You're here!"

"That's right, for the whole summer, which means one thing..."

All four spoke, "A summer of Crusading!"

As the ponies giggled, Apple Bloom noticed Rumble was still back a little, somewhat shy and nervous.

"Come on Rumble, ah told yah she's nice, come meet Babs"

Rumble approached Babs, who once she noticed him, looked kinda suspicious of him, "That colt again?"

Rumble stopped in his tracks and backed up a little.

"Babs...come on, he's our friend, and a crusader"

Babs still looked unconvinced, but let it go, "Fine, come on kid, reintroduce yourself to me"

Rumble shyly approached Babs, "I'm Rumble, I'm the younger brother of Rainbow Dash's coltfriend Thunderlane, nice to see you again"

Babs simply looked at him a moment then decided to hold her hoof out, to which he hoofshook her.

"Well lets head back home", Applejack said and all the ponies walked off.

As they walked, Babs whispered to Sweetie, "Has he done anything useful since joining?"

"No...but I can't complain because if I do, either Apple Bloom or Rarity will bitch about it", there was a lot of resentment in her voice, "He's got all the ponies wrapped around his hoof, they all love him, seems fishy to me"

"Figures, I don't trust him either, can't trust a colt, they only want one thing, the fact that he's got Apple Bloom and the mares all over him shows just that, one thing we need tah do this summer is one major thing besides getting our cutie marks, and that's boot him from The Cutie Mark Crusadahs"

"What do you have planned?" Sweetie asked.

"Let's talk later, in private, I imagine Scoots herself wants in on this"

The group continued to walk, with Babs and Sweetie already relishing the ideas to rid the group of Rumble.

* * *

**That was something to write, and that's only the beginning, more drama to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Keep the story moving along**

* * *

The ponies made their way to the Apple Family Barn, though en route, Babs couldn't help but notice Cloudchaser occasionally shooting a few glares at her.

Babs whispered to Sweetie Belle, "What's that chick's deal? Why does she keep shooting glares at me?"

"She found out about your first visit here, so she doesn't trust you, neither does Rumble, he started saying things about you"

Babs angrily blew her hair out her eye, "That kid's talking junk about me? The soonah we rid him of us the bettah"

They had finally arrived at the Apple Family Barn.

"I'm gonna go get the snacks, me and granny made some treats for everypony for Babs' arrival, Rumble, yah mind helping me?" Apple Bloom asked, being sure to flash her eyes at Rumble.

"Not at all, I'd be happy to help you", Rumble said and followed Apple Bloom inside, along with Applejack.

Babs looked unconvinced, "He always like that?"

"He's a real flank kisser sometimes", Sweetie said.

Unfortunately for her, Cloudchaser heard that and angrily approached Sweetie, "I'm gonna ask you once to cut that crap out, Rumble isn't a flank kisser, he's just a nice young foal, maybe you can be a little more like that, otherwise I'm gonna convince your parents to change your name from 'Sweetie' Belle, to 'Bratty' Belle"

Sweetie looked a bit taken back, "Bratty Belle!?"

"Hey be thankful I didn't use another 'B' Word that came to my mind"

Sweetie went wide eyed, then Cloudchaser confronted Babs, "As for you, I know about the crap you pulled before, if you even THINK about doing that to Rumble, I'm gonna personally send you back to Manehatten in an Ambulance"

Babs got annoyed, "Hey you can't talk tah me like that, I'm gonna tell Applejack-"

"Tell her what? Are you a snitch or something?"

Babs and Sweetie looked stunned at that.

"Doesn't feel so good to be on the other side of that does it?"

Babs was dumbfounded, "Wha...you kiddin' me lady?"

Cloudchaser got in her face, "Do I look like I'm kidding? Like I said, you upset Rumble, then you're gonna be in a world of hurt, are you clear on that?" Babs could tell from the glare in her eyes that Cloudchaser wasn't messing around, and simply nodded.

"Good little filly, I'm gonna go inside now, you kids play nice", Cloudchaser said, almost sinisterly.

"Damn she's a scary broad", Babs said.

"That's why it's hard to really say anything or complain about Rumble, he's got all these mares on his side, his brother is not only Rainbow Dash's coltfriend, he's also a good close friend of Princess Twilight Sparkle, if you upset Rumble, you set off a chain reaction"

"Well let's head to the treehouse, I have more questions about this punk kid, then we can figure out how to get him packin' before he makes things worse, after all, nothing ruins a friendship faster than a colt in your life"

"Tell me about it"

"Yo Scoots, you comin'?"

Scootaloo was barely paying attention, she seemed to have stuff on her mind for a while.

"Yo Scoots! Yah there?" Babs called again.

Scootaloo snapped out of it, "Huh? What?"

"Come on Scoots, lets head to the treehouse, I gotta ask yah stuff about Rumble"

Scootaloo nodded, "Sure thing"

The 3 fillies made their way to the treehouse.

Inside the barn, Apple Bloom grabbed some plates for the Apple Tarts and the Apple Juice.

"Ok Rumble, you can take the juice, I'll grab the tarts"

"Sure thing", he got the stuff on his back.

Apple Bloom checked the tarts but there were still a little hot, "These still needs to cool off, go wait near the tree house, I'll catch up"

"Sure thing", as Rumble left, Cloudchaser entered the room, "Hey Apple Bloom, mind if I speak to you about something?"

Apple Bloom turned to Cloudchaser, "Sure, what is it?"

Cloudchaser approached her and looked her dead in the eye, "I already talked to your sister about this, but I need you to promise me that nothing bad will happen to Rumble"

Apple Bloom noticed her concern, "Is this about Babs?"

"Yes, I know you made up but I want to make sure there's no relapse, please make sure he's alright, between Babs and Sweetie Belle, I worry for Rumble, he's not good with bullies, that's why I protect him from those rich brats, just watch over him, he's really fond of you"

Apple Bloom blushed a bit, "Well you don't need to worry Cloudchaser, I really like Rumble so I won't let him get hurt"

Cloudchaser patted her head, "You're a great kid AB"

"And you're a great mare CC"

They both chuckled a bit, meanwhile Rumble is about to leave the barn but Applejack stops him.

"Rumble, can ah ask something of you?'

Rumble nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

"Ah know you want to be friends with everyone, but if those girls give you trouble, I want yah to tell me, ah know Babs is mah cousin and Sweetie is the sister of one of mah friends, but if they give you trouble, you need to tell me, and remember, telling me if someone's bothering you won't make you a snitch"

Rumble nodded, "Ok, I will Applejack"

Applejack smiled and hugged Rumble, careful enough not to knock down the juice, "Good boy, now run along"

Rumble left the house as Applejack sighed, "Ah hope Sweetie lightens up"

Babs talked in the clubhouse with the fillies, "So what's the story with this kid?"

Sweetie Belle spoke first, "What happened is this..."

/Flashback/

Scootaloo had just spoke with the crusaders about Rumble joining.

"So you want this Rumble kid in our group?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna train with Rainbow Dash to be a better flyer, she just left Sugarcube Corner and came to me about the idea of letting Rumble in, what's your girls' take on this?"

Apple Bloom spoke first, "Ah like the idea of having another member, but I'd like to meet the boy first, we can make our final decision then"

"Wait a minute, do we really want a colt with us? What if he's a pervert or something?"

"Relax, Rainbow Dash says he's so shy he can pass for Fluttershy's little brother or something"

"Well as long as he's not weird...is he cute at least?"

"We've seen him in school Sweetie, grey coat, black mane"

"Oh right, he seems nice but lets get to know him, but I think he can join"

/Later/

"Crusaders, meet Rumble", Scootaloo introduced Rumble who waved shyly, "Hello"

Apple Bloom approached him, "Hi Rumble, I'm Apple Bloom, this is Sweetie Belle, I'm sure Scootaloo told you about possibly joining our group, I know you had concerns but ah think we can convince you to be a member"

"Don't worry, Scootaloo already made me a member, she even asked Miss Rarity to make me a cape"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked surprised.

"Wait, we didn't even vote on it, Scootaloo we were supposed to vote and do an initiation like we did with Babs"

"And I made those capes!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You both said you were interested, I figured lets just get to the point, he's a blank flank so he's qualified, not to mention he's a pupil of Rainbow Dash, also his brother will be hanging around your sisters, might as well make him a member"

"But it doesn't work like that, there are sacred rules to this Scootaloo, you can't just-", Apple Bloom stopped when she noticed Rumble's ears droop, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad"

"It's ok, if you don't want me in your club, you don't have to make me a member, I'll just leave"

Rumble was gonna leave but Apple Bloom spoke up, "Wait, don't go, it's fine you can be a member, ah would have voted you in anyway, you seem really nice"

Sweetie glanced at Apple Bloom, "Really, what about our rules?"

"No big deal Sweetie, like Scootaloo said, he's a blank flank, he's qualified, besides he's really cute"

Rumble blushed, "Thanks, you're cute too, you're actually a lot cuter up close"

Apple Bloom giggled a bit and blushed, while Sweetie looked somewhat annoyed and muttered, "I'm cute too, where's my compliment?"

/Present/

"So that's what happened?" Babs asked.

"Yeah, he came in with his charm and went straight for Apple Bloom with it with that whole sympathy play", Sweetie said.

"Scoots, you really jumped the gun there"

"I thought he could be a great member, but it's not turning out like I wanted"

"Well then lets just boot him", Babs said.

"Boot him?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, me and Babs were talking about it, we need to plan ways to send that kid packing", Sweetie said.

"Um...I really don't want any part in that", Scootaloo said.

"Huh? So you want Rumble to stay?"

"I didn't say that, I'm not too crazy about him staying, but I don't want to actively boot the kid, Rainbow Dash might hate me if I did that, plus I don't want to get on Cloudchaser's bad side or worse, Applejack's"

"I'm not worried about Applejack or the others, none of them wanna do anything to get on Rarity's bad side"

"I'm Applejack's cousin, she won't do nothin' and I doubt Cloudchasher would really pull that crap"

"Either way I don't want in on this right now"

"Whatevah you say", Babs said.

Soon Rumble and Apple Bloom arrived in the club house with the treats.

"I got the tarts, dig in", Apple Bloom said and put the tray down for easy pickings.

"Wowza, these tarts are good", Babs said.

"Thanks, worked hard on them, with granny's help", Apple Bloom said.

"Well it worked wonders", Scootaloo said.

"Rumble mind passing around the drinks please?" Apple Bloom said.

Rumble delivered the drinks, one to Apple Bloom.

"Thanks for that Rumble, sweet as usual"

Rumble blushed, then gave a drink to Scootaloo.

"Thanks Rumble"

Rumble smiled and then gave one to Babs.

"Yeah thanks kid"

Rumble raised his eyebrow, then gave a drink to Sweetie, though she just sat there and rudely said, "Don't want one"

Apple Bloom then hit Sweetie Belle really hard in the arm.

"Ow! Dammit!"

Apple Bloom got in Sweetie Belle's face, "Listen Sweetie, I'm getting really tired of your bitchy attitude! Stop being such a prude to Rumble, otherwise the Crusaders are gonna end up with one less member!"

Sweetie looked outraged, she would have done something but she knew that picking a fight with Apple Bloom would not be a good idea, so she took a breath and simply grabbed a drink and simply stated, "Thanks Rumble", with a lot of obvious hatred in her voice.

Babs, Scootaloo and even Rumble were surprised at what just happened.

Apple Bloom grabbed the now empty tray, "I'm gonna take this inside, when ah come back, ah want a better attitude, Rumble, come with me please"

As she left, Rumble followed, still drinking his juice (since he can fly he was able to hold the juice with his hoof).

Sweetie Belle was seething, she was furious, she wanted to punch something, "I can't believe her! We've been friends for the longest time and she's willing to throw that away for Rumble? RUMBLE!? Can you believe that!?"

"Not to sound like a broken record but, that's colts for yah, always coming between fillies", Babs said.

"The only reason I didn't knock her out was because I still have some respect for her family not to do so", Sweetie said.

"No offense Sweetie but you're not that much of a fighter, and while Apple Bloom isn't either, she helps her siblings buck apple trees, and she pulls wagons, she's probably pretty strong for her age, so if I were you, I wouldn't try picking a fight with her, she'd probably destroy you"

"Especially for a colt, they seem to have that affect on fillies, but this DOES leave us with a problem, we can't boot this kid from our clubhouse with Apple Bloom all affectionate for him, she ain't gonna let that happen, we need tah get her on our side", Babs said.

"How, she's in love with the kid practically", Sweetie said.

"Well we need to get him on her bad side, like what are some things Apple Bloom doesn't like?"

"She doesn't like The Flim Flam Brothers"

"How will that help?"

"I'm just brainstorming"

"To be fair he did compare Babs to Trixie &amp; Lightning Dust, that bothered Apple Bloom a bit", Scootaloo pointed out.

"Actually it was more of how angry he sounded, but maybe their association with the brothers would help somewhat", Sweetie said.

Babs blinked on confusion, "Wait, he compared me to those whackjobs!?"

"Sorta, he said if you got a second chance, so should they", Sweetie stated.

"The hell? Can't I give that kid a teeny bit of ass-kicking?"

"You want Cloudchaser to send you back to Manehatten in an Ambulance?"

"I'll kick her ass too then"

"Babs, she's an athlete, not gonna be easy"

"Whatevah then, any more ideas?"

"Well she's possessive of her sister, I remember when I wanted Applejack as my sister because Rarity was being a such a bitch to me"

"Sweetie Belle! That's your sister! Don't say that!" Scootaloo said.

"What? She was, whining cause I was trying to help, calling everything 'uncouth', pretty bitchy to me"

"Didn't she end up doing that race with you anyway?"

"Yeah, probably because I was gonna replace her, otherwise she probably would not have given a damn"

"You know Rarity cares about you though, don't call her such things!"

"Kinda agree with Scoots Sweetie, I would never call my sister a 'bitch', even when she gets on my case"

"Ugh fine, I take that back then, though if you two lived with Rarity then you'd understand"

"Technically you don't live with her"

"Hey I stay there as much as I stay at my parents' house; dammit can we stay on subject!?"

"Fine, anyway what does Apple Bloom's possessive nature have tah do with this?" Babs asked.

"Well when I tried to make her my sister Apple Bloom complained, even when she offered to let Applejack be my older sister for one day, she had a tendancy to remind me every chance she got, in an almost threatening way"

Babs chuckled a bit at that, "Wow, even I don't get that possesive of my sister"

"Yeah, well lately Applejack has shown a lot of affection for Rumble ever since she once chased him and threatened to hurt him"

"...Wow, didn't take Applejack for something like that, that's how she courts colts? Wait isn't he kinda young for her?"

"What?" Sweetie blushed when she realized what Babs meant, "No! She was mad because she caught Rumble and Apple Bloom in a...situation, nothing happened but she thought something happened, anyway since that she's felt bad and now is protective of Rumble to make up for it, we can use that to our advantage, if we get Apple Bloom jealous of Applejack's affection for Rumble, that could cause her to hate Rumble and join our side"

"Not bad, that's one idea we can use, any others?"

"Uhh...not sure, we could also wait for her to get annoyed at Rumble shooting down our ideas"

"Or use that as a chance to scare him off"

Sweetie cocked her head, "How?"

"If he's really afraid of half these stunts, lets just do them and hope he gets so scared, he leaves the group on his own, less headache to deal with"

"Wow, not bad, I think that's all, though what if his brother and Rainbow make get him to change his mind or somethin'?"

Babs got an evil idea, "If anything, we can get him out by going for the source, you said he's the little brother to Rainbow Dash's coltfriend right?"

"Yeah?"

"Suppose they broke up? That would also rid us of Rumble since he hangs out with us because his brotha and friends hang out with the sisters and their friends, if we got Rainbow and her colt to split, then maybe he'd leave their group, thus Rumble also having to leave"

Scootaloo spoke up, "Wait, we can't do that to Rainbow Dash, she's really happy with Thunderlane"

"Ah she'll get anotha colt, I've seen Thunderlane, she could do bettah, his mane looks stupid anyway"

"Just...at least try to avoid it as MUCH as possible, don't let this get that far"

"Fine then, we won't, besides the other plans should work just fine"

"They better, you're both really gambling a lot with this", Scootaloo warned.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "You worry too much"

Meanwhile outside, Apple Bloom and Rumble were on their way back to the tree house after getting rid of the plate.

"Apple Bloom, you've been friends with Sweetie for a long time, how do you get on her good side?"

"Ah don't know, when ah first met her, she and Scootaloo were helping me against bullies, now she's becoming what she hated"

"I gotta figure something out, I want to be her friend, I think she's just worried that I'm gonna replace her, kinda like what Applejack thought my brother was doing, maybe I should do something really nice for her and that will get her to like me"

"You shouldn't hafta do that, she should like yah for nothin'"

"I do need to do this, after what you said about possibly getting rid of her, I don't want her to have more hatred, you've been friends so long, I don't want to be the reason your friendship went under"

"Ah don't want to lose her as a friend, but ah don't want you mistreated, you're too sweet for that, besides ah was hoping that one day you and I could be a little more than just friends"

Rumble blushed a bit, "Yeah I know you have a crush on me, you made that very apparent, but the truth is, as pretty as you are, you're not the only filly I think about dating"

Apple Bloom stopped, "Excuse me?"

"Please don't be mad, I do like you, but until I know for myself who I really like, I don't want you taking a chance on me, it's not fair to you, I won't risk emotionally hurting you"

Apple Bloom still looked a bit unhappy.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you but better you find out now than it comes up during our first date or something, it would not hurt you emotionally, and it won't hurt me physically", Rumble said with an awkward chuckle.

Apple Bloom sighed, "I ain't happy but at least yer honest, means you don't just want one thing, though ah ain't gonna give up on yah that easily"

"That's why I need to make this work with Sweetie by any means, makes it a little less complicated to make my choice, should you win me over, I want your friends to like me in the process"

"Wow, you really are sweet, and considerate, and don't worry, I'm not that mad about this, like ah said I'm at least happy you were honest with me beforehand, I'll take that over screwing up mah friendship for nothing"

"Thanks for understanding, you're a great filly"

"But I'm curious, who else do yah like? Is it Rainbow Dash?"

Rumble shook his head, "No, I mean I used to have a crush on her, but she's with my brother now and they're really happy together, so I'm not gonna grasp at false hope"

"Oh, well who is it?"

"I don't wanna say right now, but it's somepony you know well"

"Well just know that I'm not gonna give up on yah that easily"

"I know, maybe you can win me over, but that doesn't mean you throw away your friendship with Sweetie Belle, Princess Twilight would frown on that, I can figure something out"

"You are WAY too nice Rumble, you put Fluttershy to shame...you're not just putting on an act, are ya?" Apple Bloom asked, somewhat joking.

"I'm just doing what Flitter says, always be nice to fillies and never be selfish, besides my conscious would not allow something like that"

"Just remember, too much kindness isn't a good thing, just ask Fluttershy, if need be, be sure to stand up for yourself against Sweetie Belle, don't be afraid to get tough with her, ah won't get mad"

"I'd rather not but if the time comes for it, I will do it, or I'll at least try"

"You got what it takes"

"Well still, I gotta do something nice for her, maybe Miss Rarity can help me with that, she IS Sweetie's older sister, she'll know what to do"

"Well we're gonna go to the park later and try to get our cutie marks there, Rarity will be at the park as well, you can speak with her there"

"Ok, that's a plan, lets head back into the treehouse"

Both Apple Bloom &amp; Rumble entered the treehouse and made plans to attend the park later with the mares.

* * *

**Hope it's not too much talking, gonna try to get to more action &amp; drama soon. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

**Time to let this ball really roll**

* * *

As planned, The 5 Crusaders had gone to the park with their two guardians, Applejack &amp; Cloudchaser, they were expected to meet up with Rarity.

"So what's the crusading plan today?" Babs asked.

"Well Rarity is bringing a wagon big enough for all of us to ride on, we're gonna find a nice hill first, maybe we can get Cutie Marks in Wagon Riding", Sweetie said.

Babs looked confused, "Wagon Riding? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I heard that Apple Bloom's cousin Braeburn has stuff like that where he's from, sounds fun"

Apple Bloom face hoofed, "Sweetie, it's not that kind of wagon, these wagons move like the ones mah family's wagons move for Apple Bucking"

"Oh...well it should still be fun, I'd bet Scootaloo would like it"

"Yeah, sounds like a wild ride"

Rumble spoke up, "It does sound fun, I hope Miss rarity gets here soon so we can try that"

Sweetie Belle stopped and looked at Rumble, "Wait, you actually wanna do this?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Sweetie Belle felt Rumble's head, "Well he's not sick, but maybe he's still a bit abnormal"

"I'm totally serious Sweetie, I wanna ride with you girls"

Sweetie Belle smiled a bit, "Well at least you're starting to be more of a team player, and stop putting a damper on our ideas"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, I seem to remember when Scootaloo wanted to glide on that zip line, and how scared you initially were and didn't think it was a good idea"

"Zip Gliding is a bit more dangerous than half the things Rumble shot down, besides I'm a filly, it's ok for me to be cautious, Rumble's a colt, he should be born liking this kind of stuff"

Rumble grumbled a bit, "That sounds kinda sexist Sweetie Belle"

"Yeah seriously, you're seriously gonna use the whole 'I'm a filly' thing to justify being a hypocrite?"

"Not to mention your sister and friends are fillies and they're great ponies, in fact some of the best ponies in Equestria are mares, like Spitfire"

"Ugh what's with ponies jumping all over me for my comments?"

"Well stop saying such insensitive comments", Scootaloo said.

"Ugh, whatever lets just go", Sweetie said with a huff.

The group walked on and met up with Rarity who was waiting near a wagon with Spike.

"Hey Rarity, glad you could make it", Applejack said.

"My pleasure Applejack, good afternoon Cloudchaser"

"Sup Rarity"

Rumble went up to Rarity, "Hi Miss Rarity, nice to see you"

"Rumble dear, just call me 'Rarity', I know you like being formal, especially with me but it's not nessacary, your my dear little Sweetie Belle's friend"

"Loosley", Sweetie muttered.

"Sweetie", Rarity said sternly.

"I mean...yeah, good friend", Sweetie said, barely hiding the sarcasm.

"Anyway here's your wagon, Spike offered to bring it"

Spike showed them the wagon, "Sure did, can't let a nice lady like Rarity deal with a task like pulling a wagon when her favorite dragon can help her"

Rarity giggled, "What a charmer you are Spikey-Wikey"

Rumble rolled his eyes, "I think Rarity could have handled it Spike, she's not as fragile as she appears"

"It's fine Rumble dear, that's just Spike trying to be noble, I like it"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who can put on a charm Rumble, and I have better charisma, so chill out and stop being a drag"

Applejack glared a bit, "Spike, be nice to Rumble"

"Hey I was just saying-"

Applejack got closer, "Knock it off Spike, ah mean it!"

Spike backed off a bit while sweating, "Right, sorry"

Applejack went back to Cloudchaser while Rarity put on a nnervous smile, "Well then, um, lets chat while the foals play"

"Sure thing, you foals can go, be careful, don't play to rough...and be nice to each other", Applejack said, last part very sternly.

The foals nodded and grabbed the wagon and walked off.

"Spike, why don't you go play with them?" Rarity suggested.

"I'm not gonna play with a bunch of little kids, I'm gonna head back to Twilight", Spike then turned to Rarity, "Let me know if you need anything else"

"Will do darling, you may run along now"

Spike nodded and left, leaving Rarity with the other mares, "Nice to see your cousin's here, things been going well lately?"

"Yeah, she's really happy to be with Apple Bloom again", Applejack said.

"Nice to see she's all straightened out, further proof that with the proper guidance, anypony can reform"

Cloudchaser scoffed, No pony fully reforms, including that kid, I don't like her attitude"

Rarity looked confused, "Why do you say that? Was she being rude to the other foals?"

"Only Rumble, what's with Rumble and Thunder being magnets for hate? Thunder I understand, he can be a moron sometimes but Rumble's a sweet kid, do they find it hard to believe a colt can be as sweet as a filly? Granted I was never much of a nice and sweet filly that's even further proof that the stereotype is nothing but a fraud"

"Well most fillies don't know how to deal with colts, though I wouldn't worry, sometimes when a filly is mean to a colt it just means they like the colt, they just hide it with being a bother, or sometimes it's just a form of affection, look at Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane, she's often rude to him even as a couple, but it's just her way of showing affection"

"I can buy that with Babs, being from Manehatten she seems like that type, but for Sweetie Belle, I have my doubts, why does she hate him? Is it seriously the whole 'hesitant' thing or 'shoehorn'?"

"Well she stated something about him being 'too nice' and that she thinks it's an act, though I do my best to explain that he's just like Fluttershy"

"And did she accept that?"

"No...she said that's more of a filly thing, not a colt thing"

"Tch, little sexist"

"Lots of young colts and fillies say things like that, even Applejack had said something like that once to Spike, I remember when all of us shared a hug and it looked like Spike was gonna vomit, and...what was it you said Applejack?"

"Ah said 'like a boy not being able to handle a little sentiment', seemed like he didn't care for 'girly' moments"

Cloudchaser snickered, "You of all ponies complaining about something like that? Of all your friends you're the most tomboyish and you're gonna complain to Spike about something like that?"

Applejack grumbled, "How am ah a tomboy? What about Rainbow Dash?"

"Rainbow Dash is tomboyish but for the most part it's an act, she just doesn't like to show her girly side, she thinks it makes her look weak, as for you, well you don't exactly act like a girly girl, you do hard rigorous farm work, you're stronger than most Stallions, hell Thunderlane admits he would be afraid to fight you cause he says you'll whoop him, though he thinks that about all your friends, but mostly you, you don't mind getting dirty, face it you're a tomboy"

Applejack groaned, "I'm just a mare, ah ain't trying to act like a stallion, ah just don't follow a stereotype"

"The fact that you don't act and it's natural just further proves my case, besides looking at your muscles, I'd say that's more proof"

Applejack blushed, "What's wrong with mah muscles? I'm a farmer, nothing wrong with having muscles to help, doesn't make me less of a mare"

"Didn't say muscles was a bad thing"

Rarity spoke up, "Personally I say there's nothing wrong with a strong mare, I'm not for rigorous work outs but I've always liked that about you, your traits still make you a.." Rarity started to blush, "VERY attractive pony".

Applejack blushed as well, "Aw, thanks Rarity"

Cloudchaser looked confused, "Um Rarity, did you just..."

"LOOK OUT!"

All 3 ponies looked up to see who said that and saw Derpy Hooves heading for them, looking like she was gonna crash, luckily all 3 managed to get out of the way.

Derpy hit the ground and rubbed her head, "Sorry I startled you, I just don't know..."

"What went wrong?" Cloudchaser finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"Lucky guess"

Applejack helped up Derpy, "There you go partner"

"Thanks Applejack, gotta work on my landing"

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm here with Dinky, she wanted to come to the park so I offered to take her, she is my favorite little filly after all"

"You're such a kind mare Derpy", Rarity said.

"Of only you could stop being such a clutz", Cloudchaser bluntly stated.

Rarity glared at Cloudchaser, "Cloudchaser, that is uncalled for, some ponies can't help how they are"

"It's fine Rarity, lots of ponies tell me that, I know it's a bit annoying"

"Still, I won't allow such a thing"

"She's got a point Cloudchaser, you yerself are annoyed at how Sweetie was treating Rumble, what you did there wasn't much different", Applejack pointed out.

Cloudchaser sighed, "Yeah you're right, sorry about the crack Derpy"

Derpy hugged Cloudchaser hard, "It's ok, I forgive you"

Cloudchaser chuckled nervously, "Thanks...now can you please let me go, you're kinda hurting me"

Derpy let go, "Sorry about that"

Rarity and Applejack chuckled a bit, meanwhile the foals have taken the wagon to a small hill.

"Ok, ya'll ready for this?" Apple Bloom asked.

The other foals nodded and Apple Bloom got ready.

Watching from nearby was the young filly, Dinky Do.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The wagon went down and all the ponies yelled for joy, though it ended sooner than they wanted.

"Aw, that hill wasn't big enough", Scootaloo said.

"Lets find a bigger one then", Babs said.

As they walked to find another hill Rumble noticed Dinky and waved at her, "Hi Dinky!"

Dinky waved back, the other crusaders noticed her and waved as well.

"Hey Dinky, wanna join us!?" Apple Bloom asked.

Dinky nodded and followed the other crusaders.

Babs whispered to Sweetie Belle, "She ok?"

"She's fine, doesn't talk much though"

"She ever wanted to join?"

"She never showed interest, though Rarity does bring up the idea"

Dinky joined up with the others.

"So Dinky, who are you here with?"

"I'm here with Derpy, she's actually over there talking to your sister", Dinky said, pointing to Derpy and the other mares.

Babs cocked her head, "What's with her eyes? She mentally disabled?"

Dinky frowned, "No, she's just got a lazy eye"

Rumble glared at Babs a bit, "That's not a proper question to ask"

"Uh, did I ask for your opinion?"

"Babs!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"What?"

"Be nice!"

Babs groaned, "Fine then, don't get an attitude about it"

Dinky looked unsure about this, she had just met Babs and she's already getting the idea that she's not the nicest filly.

Rumble simply rolled his eyes, normally he didn't like to think bad of ponies but between Babs' bully history and the fact that she doesn't seem to be acting nice right now, he was starting to dislike her, but he knew she needed a chance, Apple Bloom did consider Babs her favorite cousin, all he needed was one major piece of evidence that she's a nice pony, like he had with Sweetie Belle, despite her bratty nature he knows she's nice, he just needs to get on her good side.

They found another hill, this one was a lot bigger and the path looked a little bumpy.

"Looks dangerous, lets find another", Rumble said.

"What? No way, it looks fine", Scootaloo said.

"No it doesn't, we'll get hurt"

"Hey sometimes we need a few scratches and bruises to get our cutie marks"

"Come on, that's a load of nonsense, our cutie marks are not worth serious injury"

Babs blew er hair out her eye, "You know for a colt you're not very brave",

Rumble muttered, "Well you're not very filly-like yourself"

Babs glared, "What'd you say to me?"

"I wasn't saying anything to you technically speaking"

Babs got in his face, "Don't get smart with me, unless you want a black eye"

"For the record, I have no problems telling on you if you do something bad"

"What are you? A wuss? Just because you have a filly face doesn't mean you should act like a scared little girl"

Rumble was taken back by the 'filly face' comment, "I don't have a filly face!"

"Yeah you do, when I first saw you in Manehatten, I thought you was a filly, you even sound like a filly"

Apple Bloom looked appaled by this, Scootaloo looked uneasy, Dinky looked angry, she barely knew Rumble but felt he didn't deserve this, Sweetie Belle had a sly smirk on her face, hoping this means Rumble will finally leave.

Rumble looked hurt but he didn't want to back down, "Yeah...well, at least I'm not chubby like you are!"

Babs grabbed him, "What'd you say kid!?"

"Let me go!"

"Or what? You gonna whine and cry some more?" Babs then pushed him to the floor.

"Ow!" Rumble started to get up but saw Babs approach him.

With tears in his eyes, Rumble shouted "APPLEJACK!"

"Aw, you want Applejack to save your sorry ass?" Babs said and shoved Rumble again.

"Come on Babs, Knock it off!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Not until I teach this kid a lesson!" Babs said and shoved Rumble once more.

Rumble shouted again, "APPLEJACK! HELP!"

At that moment Appplejack arrived with the other mares.

"What's going on here!?"

Rumble ran to Applejack and hugged her, somewhat scared.

"What'd you girls do!?" Applejack angrily asked.

Rumble pointed to Babs, "She shoved me!"

Cloudchaser looked enraged, "She shoved you!?"

"3 times"

Applejack glared at Babs, "Did you shove him?"

"Well, yeah, but he said I was chubby, I wasn't gonna take that!"

Applejack motioned Rumble to Cloudchaser, "Take him, watch the other girls, I'm gonna have a nice talk with mah cousin"

Cloudchaser nodded while glaring at Babs, she was just about ready to slam her face into a tree but held back, figuring Applejack had this, she took Rumble and motioned him to Rarity &amp; Derpy while the other foals just stoof there.

"Lets go Babs", Applejack said and walked off, Babs hesitated to follow but Applejack turned around and spoke with more force, "I ain't gonna ask again, lets go!"

Babs decided not to test Applejack's patience and walked.

Derpy approached Dinky, "Are you ok muffin?"

Dinky nodded, "I'm fine, though this was uncomfortable for me to watch"

Rarity turned to Sweetie Belle, "Did you have anything to do with what just happened?"

"Hey don't blame me, I didn't tell Babs to hurt Rumble, nor did I tell Rumble to call Babs chubby"

"That Babs girl started it by calling Rumble a filly face", Dinky said.

Cloudchaser turned to Rumble, "She said that to you?"

Rumble nodded, enraging Cloudchaser more, then she turned to Sweetie, "This is your fault, I know you started this!"

"Hey I didn't start a damn thing, so back off!"

"Sweetie Belle! Watch your tone!" Rarity shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my mom!"

"Do you want me to tell mother how you're acting!?"

"Tattle Tale!"

"Why you!"

"Hey!" Apple Bloom shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Rarity, may I speak with Sweetie Belle alone?"

Rarity nodded, "Of course, maybe you can get through to her"

"Thanks, lets go Sweetie" Apple Bloom said and walked off with Sweetie Belle.

Rumble then approached Rarity, "May I ask you something Rarity?"

"Sure dear, what is it?"

"What does Sweetie Belle like?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"Well...I want to get her to like me so we can be friends, but I don't know how, what should I do?"

"Aw, it's sweet that you still wanna be friends with her, I suppose being her friend is the best way to deal with all this, look dear, Sweetie just seems a little threatened by your appearance in the crusaders, the best thing you can do is show her you care about her, if you'd like you can even make a nice little friendship bracelet for her"

"Well I tried telling Sweetie I want to be her friend, she just doesn't seem to trust me"

"Well another issue she had was that you're too nice, you have to be a little assertive once in a while, if Sweetie gives you an attitude, don't be afraid to tell her"

"I don't want to upset her, besides I tried being assertive with Babs, and it nearly got my butt kicked"

"Babs is a little more troubled it seems, Sweetie isn't really that violent, she almost never gets into fights, the only time I recall is a little squabble in the Canerlot Garden with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo"

"They got into a fight with Apple Bloom? I thought she was really strong", Rumble said.

"She is, luckily she wasn't in that much of a bad mood that time", Scootaloo said.

"I don't see how this is helping", Cloudchaser pointed out.

"Sorry, but the odds of Sweetie hurting you are slim, but if she does, just let one of us know like you did with Babs, I guarantee soon you'll be friends with Sweetie Belle"

"I hope so, I don't want her to become a bully, like Babs", Rumble said the last part with a little malice.

"Babs isn't that bad either you know, she just needs a little getting used to", Scootaloo said.

"Tch, she needs a LOT of getting used to", Dinky said.

Scootaloo glared a bit at Dinky but didn't say anything, the mares were already in somewhat of a bad mood, she didn't need to be on the receiving end of a lecture.

Mwanwhile Applejack is talking with Babs.

"Why are you doing this Babs? Ah took you in for the summer because I thought it'd make Apple Bloom happy, and cause a little life in a simple village would probably be easier than life in the city, nicer folks, better surroundings, more friends, yer throwing that all away by being mean to Rumble, he's a sensitive colt, you don't need to be shoving him like that"

"But he called me chubby"

Applejack facehoofed, "And why exactly did he call you 'chuby'?"

"Well...I may have told him that his face looked like a filly's, but that was simply a friendly tip"

Applejack simply stared like if Babs was an idiot, "Listen, I'm gonna tell you just once, DON'T bully Rumble like this again"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bully? I don't bully, I was bullied"

"Listen! Believe it or don't believe it, don't matter, you're being a dang bully, now knock it off, you got off easy last time but you won't this time, and your family has given me permission to punish you if you misbehave, yer already going to bed without dessert as it is, don't make things worse"

"Aw Camaaan"

"End of discussion, now you will go back to Rumble and apologize for how you were acting"

"Ugh, fine"

"Don't give an attitude!"

Babs rolled her eyes and blew her hair out her eye and spoke with a mock polite voice, "Yes cousin Applejack"

Meanwhile with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie, this needs to stop, Rumble is one of us, you need to give him a chance"

"I didn't have any say in it whatsoever"

"Doesn't matter! Why are you treating him like this, he's a nice pony"

"Too nice, also too annoying, he never does anything...and DON'T bring up the zip gliding thing again"

"So he's hesitant, and it's a little annoying but still"

"A little? He doesn't do anything, he even admits our cutie marks aren't that important"

"He says it's not worth getting hurt over and well...maybe he's right, he just cares"

"What about Babs, he got her in trouble, doesn't it bother you that he sold out your cousin like that?"

"She shoved him, would you rather he hit her? Or is that what you wanted, an excuse to hurt him physically?"

"I don't need an excuse to do that"

Apple Bloom glared, "Listen, ah don't want you hurting him, like ah said, there will be consequences, not just from me, but also from mah sister"

"Speaking of your sister, notice that she's so concerned for him nowadays? Doesn't that make you a teensy bit jealous?"

"No, why would it?"

Sweetie Bell groaned, "I seem to remember wanting your sister as my new big sister, and you having an issue with that! Suppose Rumble takes away Applejack from you! You still want him around?"

"Listen! Mah issue was not you wanting Applejack, it's why you wanted her, because you were mad at yer sister, so you want to replace her like that, how can ah trust you with mah sister?"

"Hey Applejack seemed like a perfect sister"

"She's not perfect, you've seen yourself how overprotective she can be, remember when ah wanted to stay home alone, then this whole thing with Rumble and Thunderlane!? Not to mention she's really stubborn, like the time she wanted to buck all the trees entire Sweet Apple Aces alone, and you remember the whole issue when she first met Thunderlane, she's not perfect, nopony is"

"Still, do you really want to take a chance you'll lose Applejack?"

"Listen! Stop trying to drive a wedge, Rumble ain't trying to steal Applejack, and Applejack ain't trying to replace me, you know Applejack is just trying to make amends for her actions before, besides ah want him closer to mah family, then he'll pick me over this other filly he likes"

That seemed to click in Sweetie's head, "He likes another filly?"

"Yes, he told me himself because he thought it'd be fair since he knows ah like him and he doesn't want me to feel too crushed, so he's not after one thing, he at least cares enough to give me a warning, now ah want to make sure ah win him over, so don't screw this up for me!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine, I won't, though I still think you're wasting your time"

"Listen Sweetie, you know what's gonna happen if you keep this nonsense going? Rumble's gonna snap, he's being really patient but ah think his patience is running low, the day he snaps at you, yer gonna regret it, now lets go back to our sisters"

Sweeite huffed, but couldn't stop thinking about what Apple Bloom said about Rumble liking another filly.

Back with the group, they were simply waiting, then Applejack and Babs arrived.

"Where's Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle?" Applejack asked.

"She went to talk with Sweetie Belle"

"Getting a little sense into her as well?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I hope things work out, oh here they come now!"

Rarity saw the two fillies arrive.

"Everything cleared up?" Rarity asked.

"Fer now, yeah", Apple Bloom said.

"Ok Babs, do you have something to say to Rumble?"

Babs sighed and reluctantly said, "I'm sorry I called you filly face and shoved yah"

Rumble nodded, "It's fine, sorry for calling you chubby"

"Yeah thanks"

Rarity smiled, "Well then, that's taken care of, why don't you kids get back to playing"

"While I keep an eye on you", Cloudchaser warned.

The foals simply nodded at that.

"Dinky, do you wanna keep playing with the Crusaders?"

"Yeah, I can still play with them"

"Ok, have fun muffin"

As the foals walked off, Cloudchaser spoke, "I don't think it's a good idea for them to keep playing together, what if this happens again?"

"We'll give them one more chance, if they act up again, we go home, but if you're concerned go follow them and watch them like you said, we'll be here if you need us"

Cloudchaser nodded and followed the foals, keeping a distance.

As the foals walked, Babs spoke up.

"Why does that wall eyed mare call you 'muffin'?"

Dinky's eye twitched a little, "Her name is Derpy, and that's her nickname for me, she likes muffins, so she compares me to something she likes"

"Right...so does she foalsit you, or do you foalsit her?" Babs said, ending in a chuckle.

Dinky huffed, "Just because she looks and acts innocent doesn't mean she's unable to do her job as my foalsitter, I love Derpy, she's like family to me, I'd say she's almost like a mom to me, or at least a big sister"

"Relax kid, I'm just messing with ya", Babs said defensively, while blowing her hair out her eye.

"No more fighting please, lets just try to get along", Rumble pleaded.

As they walked, Sweetie approached Rumble, "So Rumble...is there a reason why you want to be in our group? Just meaning to ask", Sweetie was being genuine when she spoke, though feeling a bit awkward when doing so.

Rumble was a bit surprised Sweetie was asking nicely, "Um, well Scootaloo said it would be fun, I had doubts but I decided to give it a chance, so far it seems nice"

"I see...um, are there certain fillies you would date in our group?"

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Did Apple Bloom put you up to this? This isn't like you to ask me"

Sweetie got annoyed, "I was just asking Rumble!" she swung her head away from him, "Colts, I swear"

Rumble rolled his eyes, but he figured maybe he's getting close to befriending her.

They approached a pond and decided to skip rocks.

"Maybe we can get a cutie mark in skipping rocks", Scootaloo said.

"Are cutie marks all you ponies can think of? There's more to life than a cutie mark, sometimes you just do things for fun", Dinky said.

"Ok we don't need another Rumble Dinky", Sweetie Belle said.

"We certainly don't need another Sweetie Belle", Dinky muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Lets just skip the dang rocks and stop fighting", Apple Bloom said.

"This keeps up, we're gonna turn out like Rainbow Dash &amp; Lightning Dust", Rumble said.

"Well you already compared Babs to Lightning Dust, Trixie, Suri &amp; The Flim Flam Brothers, imagine that, comparing an Apple to the brothers that tried running the Apples out of business", Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom glared, "Sweetie, yer getting on mah bad side, stop stirring up the pot, I ain't jealous of Rumble's relationship with mah sister, I ain't gonna complain about him second guessing our cutie mark ideas, and I ain't mad at him for telling on Babs, she had it coming"

"Hey!" Babs complained.

Rumble groaned, he was clearly starting to get annoyed with Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie did I do anything to you that you hate me so much?"

"It's not you did, it's what didn't happen", Sweetie said.

"Huh? What? Tell me, whatever it is I'll do it"

"Rumble, you ain't got to do anything, Sweetie, knock it off, the big ponies are watching, especially Cloudchaser, don't tick her off"

"Fine whatever"

The foals then started skipping the rocks, Rumble, Scootaloo &amp; Babs did well, Apple Bloom and Dinky had some trouble, but got the gist of it, Sweetie had the most trouble.

"Ugh, come on, work with me!" Sweetie said as she threw the rocks.

"You're too much in a bad mood", Apple Bloom said.

"Do you need help?" Rumble asked.

"I got this! Stop bugging me!" she tossed the rock again but messed up.

"You almost got it", Rumble stated.

"Don't make me dunk you in the water", Sweetie said.

"Can I do it?"

Rumble backed away from Babs, "I don't want you near me"

"Wuss"

Dinky turned to Apple Bloom, "I thought the problems were fixed?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "It's the same story, Rumble gets picked on, there's a scolding, fake apology, the only difference is that Babs is here, which made things worse, I mean I'm sorry Babs, you're family and I care for you, but you're being a nightmare right now"

"Come on cuz, I do this cause I care"

"Seriously girls, didn't you learn anything from mah sister and Thunderlane?"

"Yeah, don't let a colt come between friends", Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom face hoofed, "You're really something Sweetie Belle, just remember so long as Thunderlane is friends with our sisters and the coltfriend of Rainbow Dash, Rumble ain't going away, especially so long as I have say, now learn to get along, I'm getting tired of talking about this"

Sweetie then pondered, "I wonder if we could get a cutie mark in anti-match making?"

That comment set something off in Rumble, his eyes bulged in anger and he got in Sweetie Belle's face, "Listen you pompous little brat! You do anything, ANYTHING AT ALL to mess with my brother's relationship with Rainbow Dash or friendship with the elements, you're gonna regret it!"

Sweetie was taken back but then fully enraged, "How DARE you speak to me like that!"

Cloudchaser noticed the quarrels and called form afar, "What's going on over there!?"

Rumble put his hoof up, "Hold up CC, I got this!"

Cloudchaser wanted to step in but she didn't want to take away from Rumble standing up for himself, it was a long time coming anyway.

"Look, I didn't ask to be a crusader, I was offered, and 2 of your friends seemed to like me, so what's your deal!?"

"Hey Babs doesn't like you either"

"Who cares what she thinks!? She's a troubled filly", he put his hoof to Babs, "You do anything I will call Applejack again", Babs stood there with anger in her eyes, "Sweetie Belle I want to be your friend, I really do, but if you can't see that, that's your loss, I won't let you get in the way of my friendship with Apple Bloom, or Applejack, or any of the other elements! And I certainly won't let you ruin the friendship my brother, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser have with the elements either! So back off!"

Babs got between then, "Hey, don't talk to my friend like that! A colt like you bettah know his place!"

Rumble backed up, "Babs, I told you to keep away from me!"

"Yeah when it's Sweetie you're all tough but when with me you're a real wussbag aren't yah?"

Cloudchaser called out to Applejack, "Yo AJ! It's happening again!" she then flew over to Babs, "You need to back the hell away!"

Soon Applejack and the others arrived, "It's been like 10 minutes and you're already at it again?"

"Rumble started it", Babs said.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU AND SWEETIE DID!" Rumble shouted, but backed off when Babs approached him, "Stay away from me!"

"That's it, fun's over, CC take Rumble home, Rarity grab your sister and Scootaloo, I'll take Apple Bloom and Babs back home", Applejack said.

Derpy got Dinky, "We better go too"

"Derpy, do you know when the post office closes? I need to send Babs' family a letter about how 'great' her first day here was, and by the way Babs, that's now a week without dessert"

"You freaken' kidding me?"

Applejack glared at Babs, "Don't push me, ah ain't in the mood right now"

Babs backed off a bit.

"Don't worry about it Applejack, I'll get your letter sent ASAP once you're done with it", Derpy assured.

Before he left, Apple Bloom went to Rumble, "I'm sorry for how mah cousin's treating you, but don't worry, I have another plan to fix this"

Rumble sighed, "Apple Bloom, I really like you but maybe being in this group isn't the best idea"

Dinky approached them, "I agree with Rumble, after today I don't think I ever want to be a crusader, no offense Apple Bloom, you're really nice but aside from Scootaloo, the rest of the group doesn't seem to be"

"Don't worry, I have an ultimatum for them, be at the clubhouse tomorrow at noon, I have a plan to fix this", Apple Bloom said.

Rumble nodded and then left with Cloudchaser, Derpy left with Dinky, Rarity then herself left with Sweetie and Scootaloo, and Applejack left with her sister &amp; cousin.

"For the record Babs, you ain't bunking with Apple Bloom, you're sleeping in the living room", Applejack said, earning a dejected sigh from Babs.

The Crusaders were falling apart.

* * *

**That was long to write but I enjoyed doing so, big moment coming soon.**

**(I apologize for breaking a popular fanon here but I went with my personal vision and what made more sense to me)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Big Moment on the Way, enjoy.**

* * *

The next day had come, Apple Bloom and Babs were waiting in the tree house.

"Why are we doing this Apple Bloom?" Babs asked.

"Doing what?" Apple Bloom replied.

"Why are we debating this Rumble thing? Do we really need him? He's not that much of a Crusadah, he's really whiny and I think he has a bit of an ego"

"What Ego?"

"He's got all the mares wrapped around his hoof, if things don't go his way he seems to whine or call the other mares"

"First off he's not whiny, grated he was a little moody yesterday it was a long time coming, Sweetie's been really bratty to him, eventually it was gonna take it's toll, especially since you have also been unfriendly, and he's a fine crusader, he's not risky but he's still nice to have around, Sweetie wasn't always risky, even I sometimes have doubts, Rumble's just naturally cautious"

"I just don't trust the kid, I've seen foals like him in Manhatten, they act so nice and once they get close enough to yah, they turn into real jerks, even them rich brats put on a nice act only to be real bitches once you're along with them, tell me how often do they get in trouble? If they're that bad, imagine a colt, colts are more dangerous bullies than fillies"

"Rumble's nothing like Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon, and what's with this colts vs. fillies thing lately? When did you get so sexist? Rumble is the sweetest boy, honestly I've never hated anypony for being a colt, since the 2 ponies ah hate the most are fillies, and I've seen more nice colts than nice fillies"

Babs shook her head, "You're really naïve cuz, I don't want that to come back around on you"

"I ain't naïve, you're just giving Rumble a hard time over nothing, and what's weird is that you call him a wuss, whiny and a filly face acting like a little girl, then you talk about how dangerous colts are, yer really contradicting yourself"

"I'm just trying to draw him out, colts hate when you question their masculinity"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Babs, yer my favorite cousin and I love yah, but you really need to change your tune, ah gave you a second chance, please give Rumble one"

"Apple Bloom, you're MY favorite cousin, and I promise you, I won't make a choice that would in anyway cause you any grief"

Soon Sweetie Belle &amp; Scootaloo arrived.

"Good, yer both here", Apple Bloom said.

"What's this about?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We're gonna do what you wanted from the start, we're gonna vote on whether or not Rumble stays in the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"Wait, we actually get to vote?" Sweetie asked.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Majority vote wins"

"So...if he gets voted out, that's it, he leaves forever, and I never have to see him in this group ever again?"

"That's correct, but ah wouldn't hold mah breath, Rumble's vote counts too, and even with me letting Babs vote, I don't think he's leaving"

Sweetie knew that she and Babs would say no but under the belief that Rumble does wanna say, she knows Apple Bloom would never vote Rumble out, all that was left was Scootaloo, who tried to remain neutral but Sweetie knew how to sway her.

"Now we just wait for Rumble"

After a few minutes, Rumble had arrived in the clubhouse, "Hi girls"

"Rumble, glad you're here, sit wherever you'd like"

Rumble sat next to Apple Bloom, knowing she's the only one there who definitely liked him.

"Now Rumble, were gonna vote on whether you stay in the crusaders or not if yes then you're a full fledged member, no buts about it, if no, which ah doubt, you'll have to leave, but ah don't think you will, however before we do vote, you need to tell me, do you want to stay in our group?"

Apple Bloom made sure to put on a cute face for Rumble, hoping to sway his vote.

Rumble pondered a bit then spoke, "Yes, I do wanna stay, otherwise I'll miss hanging out with you Apple Bloom"

Sweetie grumbled a bit and turned away.

Apple Bloom blushed at the comment, "Aw, thanks Rumble, you're a sweetheart, ok everyone time to vote, personally I vote yes, so that's 2", Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle, "What's yer vote Sweetie?"

"No", Sweetie's statement was quick and emphatic.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Wow, you put some real thought into that one didn't yah, not surprised", Apple Bloom turned to Babs, "How about you Babs? Remember what we talked about before"

While Babs pondered, Sweetie talked in a hush tone to Scootaloo, "One question to you before you answer, who has Rainbow Dash hung out with more lately?"

Scootaloo gave Sweetie a somewhat concerned glare, she knew what Sweetie meant by that.

Babs finally spoke, "Like I said cuz, my choice will be done so you won't feel any grief, so for your good...I vote no"

"Why thank y...wait, how does that not cause me grief?"

"Because I still think a colt with us is a bad, thing, I don't want you getting hurt, I pick no"

Apple Bloom groaned loudly, "You know what, fine? you're choice, but it's gonna be for nothing, Scootaloo, make your choice!"

Scootaloo sighed a bit then spoke, "Rumble, when I first saw you, I'll admit you seemed like a nice boy, and I admit you're sorta cute, that's one of the reasons I wanted you in our group, maybe to get to know you better, when Apple Bloom approved, I thought I made a great choice, then I saw Sweetie's reaction, she's been really miserable over this and I feel terrible, I really care about Sweetie Belle, I've been friends with her since before the Crusaders, but my mistake was not doing much to convince her that things would be ok, now I can rectify that mistake", Scootaloo put on a smile, "I'm not only gonna cast a vote, I'm gonna help make a change for the good, something that can help make Sweetie happy again"

"Ah take I yer voting yes, that's great, maybe we can work together and get Rumble on Sweetie's good side, it'll be great!"

Scootaloo shook her head, "That's not what I meant, to fix this mistake, I'm gonna rectify another mistake", she turned to Rumble, "I made the choice to get you into the group, so it seems fitting that I make the final vote, to officially make your status in the Cutie Mark Crusaders...completely disappear"

Apple Bloom and Rumble looked confused, Scootaloo's face went dark, "My mistake to rectify was bringing you into the Cutie Mark Crusaders at all, you being here has caused nothing but grief, you're tearing my friendship with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle apart, you've offered absolutely nothing to our group, not to mention you took someone really special away from me, my answer is no"

Rumble felt heartbroken, he never expected Scootaloo to be the one to make the final call to boot him from the group.

Apple Bloom was shocked, she thought for sure Scootaloo would say yes, Rumble was her idea.

Even Babs was shocked at that answer, she had doubts but Sweetie seemed satisfied, this meant no more Rumble.

"And for the record Apple Bloom, I don't want any more colts in this group either, I think Sweetie and Babs can attest for that"

At that point, Rumble felt tears coming but he didn't wanna break down in front of the girls, so he flew out the clubhouse at great speed.

"Rumble wait!" Apple Bloom called out, but Rumble was long gone, now she was infuriated and angrily turned to the girls, "How could you!?"

Scootaloo spoke up, "I did what was best for the group's future, we're just fine with how things originally were, Rumble caused too much of a mess"

"Are you stupid or something!? Did you NOT learn anything from our sisters &amp; friends!?"

"Learn what? If you sell out then you're happy? Applejack probably should have stuck to her gut, who knows how long before Thunderlane breaks Rainbow Dash's heart, then Applejack will feel stupid for trusting him"

"I can't belive you did this, just to make Sweetie Belle happy!? What about me?"

"Remember I've known Sweetie Belle longer than I've known you, just like you've known us before you've known Rumble, keep that in mind"

"You brought him in, then you just cast him aside, how can you look in the mirror? You hurt an innocent colt, what if he develops emotional issues!?

"You're the one who wanted to vote, Rumble's out of the group, the Crusaders are back to 3...er 4, sorry Babs"

"Hey I'm only here till the end of summer, so you're partially right" Babs stated.

"Technically yer both wrong", Apple Bloom said.

"How so?" Scootaloo asked.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders are at zero, I'm disbanding the group!"

The other fillies were surprised.

"You can't do that!?" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"I'm the leader, ah can make that decision"

"Who says you're the leader!?" Scootaloo shouted.

"Cause it's mah tree house, it's on mah property and made by mah family, and you ain't welcome in mah tree house, now git!"

"I can't believe you!" Scootaloo shouted.

"AH SAID GIT!"

Scootaloo growled a bit before leaving with Sweetie Belle.

Babs approached Apple Bloom, "Do you want me to leave too?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah just wanna be alone right now Babs"

"That's cool with me, take your time cuz, just remembah that I do love yah, I only want what's best for yah, I'll still be here for yah"

"Sure, thanks", Apple Bloom said, somewhat half-heartedly.

Babs left the tree house and joined with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"I can't believe she's doing this!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"I never should have invited that kid!" Scootaloo said.

"Scoots, Sweetie, chill out, she's just in a bad mood, give her time, she'll come around, then things will go back to normal"

Meanwhile with Rumble, he had flown towards a lake near the outskirts of Ponyville, he feels like if his heart was torn out and stomped on, Scootaloo's words was a cut pretty deep, Scootaloo was never that much of a vocal supporter, he still believed he and her had somewhat of a friendship, now he's seemingly lost his friends, it's not about the crusaders, it's about being away from Apple Bloom, she's almost always with her friends, it will be hard for him to speak to her.

As he wiped tears from his eyes he noticed his brother Thunderlane and his marefriend &amp; Rumble's flying tutor Rainbow Dash, throwing rocks into the lake, Rainbow had just thrown hers quite a distance and was celebrating, it was Thunderlane's turn.

"Come on Thunder, you don't wanna lose to your marefriend do you?" Rainbow taunted.

"Seriously Rainbow? You're gonna do that to me?" Thunderlane complained.

"Just take your turn"

Thunderlane threw his rock, it was a good throw, but not enough to beat Rainbow.

"Boo Yah! Looks like I'm the winner here!" Rainbow did a victory lap.

"You know most dates usually happen at restaurants or movies, not competition between marefriend and coltfriend"

"Well I'm not like most other mares, to me there's no better time than either competing, that's not too much for you is it? You're not gonna back out of our relationship are you?"

"No way, I'm not gonna be stupid enough to back out of the best thing that's happened to me"

Rainbow out her arm around Thunder, "And I'm not gonna give you up that easily"

"You're awesome Rainbow"

"You too Thunder", Rainbow then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now lets go somewhere...hey it's Rumble", Rainbow had just noticed Rumble near the lake.

Thunderlane turned, "Hey it is Rumble, why is he here, I thought he was gonna be with the Crusaders?"

Rainbow &amp; Thunder flew to Rumble, they could tell from the look on his face that he'd been crying a little, and looked heartbroken.

"You ok little bro?" Thunderlane asked.

"Yeah, you look upset, Sweetie Belle gave you a hard time again? Did she go too far this time?"

"Does it have to do with Applejack's cousin Babs?"

Rumble wiped his nose a bit, "Sorta"

"What'd they do?" Thunderlane asked.

"I got voted out of the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"Voted out? They wanted you out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, well Apple Bloom wanted me to stay, she's the only one who voted for me, Babs, Sweetie and Scootaloo voted me out"

Rainbow got confused, "Scootaloo? She's the one who got you into the group"

"She said it was her biggest mistake, that I caused nothing but trouble, and took someone important from her"

"Someone important?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe she's jealous that you tutor Rumble on flying", Thunderlane said.

"Well he's able to fly, she's unable too, I hope she's not that low, still I can't believe this, you didn't deserve that Rumble, I'm gonna fix this, even if I have to deal out filly sized ass whoopings", Rainbow replied.

"All I want is to be with Apple Bloom, and Applejack, even if I never be a crusader again I really want to be with the Apples"

"Don't worry, I know how much to love the Apple Family, well except Babs", Thunderlane said.

Rumble rolled his eyes a bit, then sighed, "Yeah, I really do love them"

Rainbow put her arm around Rumble, "Come on little guy, I'll treat you to something at Sugarcube Corner, that should lift your spirits"

Rumble nodded and followed Rainbow Dash &amp; Thunderlane to Sugarcube corner.

With Babs, Sweetie &amp; Scootaloo, they made their way to Sweetie's house, they were gonna make plans for the future in her room.

"So, do you live with your sister or parents? That kinda confuses me"

"My parents travel a lot, my father is involved with sports and my mom often travels with him, so I stay at Rarity's for the most part, but I have the key to the house, I can still go to my room, I just can't stay home alone too long, I'm fine as long as I'm with friends"

"I see, sounds cool to me"

Scootaloo felt her mouth was dry, "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna grab some a shake at Sugarcube corner, you girls want any?"

"Nah, I'm good", Babs said.

"I wouldn't mind a strawberry one, need some bits?" Sweetie asked.

"I got this, don't worry about it, you still sure Babs? I don't mind"

"It's fine Scoots, if I want a shake, I'll nab it from yah again", Babs said with a chuckle, though stopped when Scootaloo glared at her, "Just joking, I ain't gonna try that crap again, if you want to get me one then fine, but don't worry about it"

Scootaloo nodded and went to Sugarcube corner.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube corner, Rumble had gotten a milkshake, free of charge from Pinkie Pie, she felt so bad for him after what had happened. Pinkie isn't the only one who found out the news, Derpy &amp; Dinky, who happened to be there eating muffins heard the story, they felt really bad for him, though Dinky was not surprised.

"You didn't have to give me a free milkshake Pinkie, I could have paid", Rumble said.

"I know, but I just wanna see you smile, you're too much of a little cutie to be sad"

Rumble blushed a bit, "You're too nice Pinkie"

"You can be my friend if you'd like, I don't discriminate against colts", Dinky said.

"Good on yah Dinky", Rainbow said.

At that moment, Applejack had arrived there with Apple Bloom and Rarity.

"Rumble, Apple Bloom told me what happened, you feeling ok?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine, still sad though"

Apple Bloom approached Rumble and then pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry, ah feel so bad, ah shouldn't have had that vote"

"It's fine, I don't wanna be any place where somepony doesn't want me, my only regret is that I can't hang out with you as much"

"You don't have to worry about that, I disbanded the Crusaders"

All the ponies in the store gasped in shock, except Applejack &amp; Rarity, they already found out beforehand.

"Apple Bloom, I told you not to choose me over your friends, I don't want that on my conscious", Rumble said.

"It's not about choosing you, ah just don't like how they acted, it wasn't very friendly, they're missing the point of the crusaders, not to mention they were each being hypocrites, Babs was bullied a lot, yet she chooses to bully you, Sweetie says you're too hesitant, yet she has that tendacy as well, even Scootaloo has been hesitant at stuff, that's how she got the 'chicken' nickname"

"I thought it was cause she couldn't fly", Dinky said.

"No, though that's an unfortunate connection that was made, any way until they learn their lesson, the crusaders are suspended, hopefully they come to their senses and apologize, then we can reunite, all 5 of us, and Dinky, you still have the offer of joining, make it 6, maybe soon we can be the next elements of harmony", Apple Bloom replied, ending in a chuckle, which the other ponies followed on.

"Maybe I'll get Fluttershy's, or Rainbow Dash's", Rumble said.

"Did somepony mention me?" the ponies turned to see Fluttershy with Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser.

"Hey Flutters, what brings you here?" Rainbow asked.

"We heard about what happened to Rumble, we came to check on him"

"How'd you find out?"

"Lyra &amp; Bon Bon overheard Apple Bloom talking about it on the way here, then they told Cloudchaser, then Cloudchaser found me and Flitter"

Rainbow Dash looked confused, "Why are Lyra &amp; Bon Bon talking about this?"

"Well they do tend to gossip, doesn't surprise me", Thunderlane said.

"Gee, how long before the rest of the town find out?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't be like that, they probably only told Cloudchaser cause she &amp; Flitter foalsit Rumble", Fluttershy replied.

At that moment, Spike &amp; Twilight entered.

"Yo Rumble, heard the Crusaders booted you, tough luck buddy", Spike said, very bluntly.

Rumble simply glared, "Gee thanks Spike", he said sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe they're gossiping", Fluttershy said.

"Considering how notorious the Crusaders are, this whole thing is kinda like breaking news", Flitter said.

"Regardless, the Crusaders need to be taught a good lesson about how to not treat other ponies so poorly, I've asked for help from Cherilee on that, I could use a few extra volunteers before this gets any worse", Twilight said.

"Yeah, if this goes ignored, they could end up as bad as Trixie &amp; Lightning Dust", Applejack said.

"Can't I just give them an ass whooping?" Cloudchaser asked.

"I already called that", Rainbow said.

"There will be no 'ass whoopings', violence won't solve anything here", Twilight said.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was on her way to Sugarcube corner, though couldn't help but notice some ponies glaring at her, some whispering among each other.

"What's there deal?" Scootaloo asked, then she arrived at Sugarcube corner, but looked through the window and saw all the ponies talking.

"What the hell is this? Are they all here to make that kid feel better or something?" she went to the door and creaked it to listen in.

"I gotta tell ya'll, ah kinda regret bringing Babs to Ponyville", Applejack said.

"Don't be darling, you had the best intentions in mind, she just has some issues she still needs to work out, better we find this out now while she's still young"

"She will be punished for this, though honestly ah think ah should just send her back home, dealing with Sweetie's enough, no offense Rarity"

"None taken, I do love my sister but she can be really bratty on occasion, it's only gotten worse, maybe it's puberty"

"I'm starting to lose interest in Babs staying at all, she's been a real pain, this is as bad a when she used to bully me, maybe worse"

"We also need to deal with Scootaloo's newfound jealousy, I can't believe her shame of not flying was taken out on my brother", Thunderlane said.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, I am not happy with how Scootaloo acted, I thought she was cool", Rainbow said.

That tugged on Scootaloo's heart a bit.

"I have a right mind to tell her not to show her face to me with how she acted, she's not the only foal that admires me, and Rumble is becoming like a little brother, if she wants to be like my little sister, she's really gonna have to change her act"

That broke Scootaloo's heart.

"We'll deal with the girls, for now Rumble, just hang out with Apple Bloom &amp; Dinky, sorta like a Cutie Mark Crusaders 2.0", Thunderlane said.

"Yeah, a non-bratty unicorn, a non-rotten apple and a Pegasus that can actually fly", Cloudchaser said.

"So, no Sweetie Brat, Bad Seed or Chicken-loo", Spike joked, causing a chuckle from Cloudchaser, Dinky, Rainbow Dash &amp; Thunderlane.

Scootaloo had enough, she stormed off, she was totally pissed.

"Ok that's enough, I know they did something bad but we shouldn't be talking behind their backs, they're still little fillies, and we're mature beings, so lets drop it", Twilight said.

"Twilight's right, lets not stoop to their level", Flitter said.

"I say we round up the fillies and make time to discuss this, I'll go fetch Cheriliee", Twilight said.

The ponies nodded and left Sugarcube Corner.

Back with Scootaloo, she had gone into Sweetie's room.

"Hi Scootaloo, where's the shakes?" Sweetie asked.

Scootaloo growled, "Forget the shakes, guess who was at Sugarcube Corner!?"

The fillies shrugged.

"That punk kid Rumble, your sister, your cousins and all their friends, I mean all of them, the 6 elements, the stupid big brother, the chump babysitters, even the flying clutz and her little 'muffin'! And guess what they were saying!?"

Again the fillies shrugged.

"They were talking shit about us! Sweetie's new name is apparently 'Sweetie Brat', Applejack said she's a handful, and Rarity agreed, Babs' new name is 'Bad Seed' the Rotten Apple, and apparently Applejack and Apple Bloom are ashamed to have her as a cousin, and I'm 'Chicken-Loo', the flightless Pegasus that Rainbow Dash now hates! And now she and Cloudchaser wanna beat us down! All because that punk kid!"

"Wait...Applejack &amp; Apple Bloom don't like me? They're ashamed of me? They think I'm the rotten apple?"

"Well Spike and Cloudchaser handled most of the insults, but yeah"

"So even my own sister is smitten with Rumble"

"Also get this, Apple Bloom, the 'non rotten apple' is gonna reform the Crusaders with Dinky, 'the non-bratty unicorn' and Rumble, 'the Pegasus that can fly', and guess who suggested the idea?" ther fillies simply waited for the answer "Rumble's chump brother Thunderlane!"

Babs stomped her foot on the floor, "That's it, that boy's gonna get an ass whooping"

"Damn right he is", Scootaloo said.

Sweetie nodded, "Right then"

The 3 fillies left the room.

Later on, Rumble, Dinky &amp; Apple Bloom were walking together.

"So Rumble, who DO you like besides me?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rumble rolled his eyes, "If I tell you, you're not gonna like it, and it's gonna cause more conflict, stop worrying so much"

"But ah gotta know who mah competition is!"

"You'll find out when I make my choice, but I need time, it's not gonna come soon either, don't stress yourself"

Apple Bloom huffed, then had a smug smile, "Does this pony really exist or are you just trying to play 'hard to get'?"

Rumble blushed, "I'm gonna go grab some snacks for us, see you at the Tree House", Rumble said and left in a hurry.

"Way to embarrass him", Dinky said.

"Only cause ah like him", Apple Bloom said.

"I'll go get him though, I don't like the idea of him being alone, especially if he runs into one of the ex-crusaders", Dinky said.

"Good idea", Apple Bloom said, then Dinky left.

Rumble walked down a long dirt path, one his way back to Sugarcube Corner to grab some cookies for a snack, though on the way he encountered Scootaloo on the path.

"Scootaloo? What brings you here?"

Scootaloo didn't answer.

"Did you find me to apologize? I hope so, if you're willing to do that then we can put this behind us and we can be friends again, that would be great"

Scootaloo didn't answer, she just started to glare.

"Scootaloo? You're starting to freak me out"

At that moment, Babs approached him from the right, Sweetie Belle from the left, both looking really sinister.

Rumble started to sweat, he knew what was coming, but instead of flying away, he did something brave, yet foolish.

After a moment of tension, he took a swing at Babs which knocked her back, causing Sweetie and Scootaloo to rush in and start beating on him a bit before pulling him back and holding him by each arm.

"Let me go!"

Babs shook off what happened and trotted up to him, "Applejack ain't here to save your sorry ass!" then punched him hard in the gut.

Rumble fell over a bit, but Sweetie and Scootaloo brought him back up.

"You think it's cool to mess with my friends?" Babs then kneed him in the gut, "Tear my family apart!?" she kneed him again, "Talk shit about us?" She kneed him again, making him fall over.

"You're gonna regret screwing with us!" she then slammed her elbow down on him, making him fall on the ground.

"Get him up!" Scootaloo shouted, when Babs lifted him, Scootaloo started kicking his chest, then elbowed his head.

Babs then took the opportunity to turn him around and slam him with a spinebuster.

Rumble struggled to get up, as he tried rolling onto his stomach, Scootaloo kicked him, making him roll over, as he tried pushing himself up, she kicked him again on the sides, the slammed his face into the dirt, "Eat dirt punk!"

After dragging his face along the dirt for a bit, she let go as he tried to get up.

"Hold him up!" Sweetie shouted, Scootaloo picked him up a bit, Sweetie then started striking him in the face multiple times.

"This...is...for..ruin...ing...my..friend...ship!" Sweetie said between each punch.

She continued on for a bit, causing blood to come from Rumble's face, and multiple bruises and a black eye.

Scootaloo then delivered a viscous kick to his face.

At that moment, Dinky had caught up with Rumble, but noticed the fight, "Hey! Get away from him!"

She ran up to the fillies to break up the fight but Babs tackled her to the floor, then picked her up and punched her a few times and tossed her tot he side.

"This ain't got nothin' to do with yah!" Babs went back to Rumble and started attacking him some more.

The girls had taken turns punching and kicking Rumble, until he was down, barely conscious, face all bruised, blood dripping, tears in his eyes, he was a mess.

The girls huffed afterwards, admiring their work, that's when something clicked in Sweetie's head, she looked down and saw a colt who had been beaten to probably an inch of his life, then looked down on her hooves and saw blood on them, that's when she became horrified.

"Wh-what did I do?" she muttered.

Scootaloo gestured away, "Come on, we made our point, lets leave".

Sweetie could barely move, she was still in shock.

"Sweetie, come on", Scootaloo said and pulled Sweetie Belle.

As they walked, Babs noticed Rumble trying to get up, she then felt more rage and ran in to attack Rumble some more.

She started beating him mercilessly.

"Babs what are you doing? Come on, we made our point!"

"I'm not done!" she kept beating him, Rumble bled some more and at one point, Babs slammed her hoof down hard on his ribcage, potentially damaging a rib or two.

"Come on Babs, we're gonna be in enough trouble! If we continue it's gonna get worse!"

Babs simply shoved Scootaloo away and kept beating, "You're no different than the frauds in Manehatten you little chump!" she kept attacking him, "Colts like you ruin everything for me!"

As she attacked, Scootaloo tried pulling Babs away, "Come on! He's had enough!"

Babs kept wailing, Rumble was already out cold.

"BABS! BACK OFF!" Scootaloo said and managed to pull Babs off, but Babs struggled to break free.

"LET ME GO SCOOTS!"

"I WON'T! I hate the kid too but enough is enough!"

Meanwhile Sweetie is just standing there, horrified at what happened, this went too far, she has a colt's blood on her hooves, she can't believe what she had done.

As Scootaloo struggled to get Babs away, Apple Bloom arrived, herself having a feeling that something bad might happen, she was correct, she saw Dinky hurt, Rumble out cold, Scootaloo trying to pull Babs away and Sweetie Belle in tears.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Apple Bloom shouted.

Babs noticed Apple Bloom, "Oh crap!"

"Let's go, now!" Scootaloo said and ran off with Babs, Sweetie Belle staying behind, still unable to move.

"Sweetie lets go!" Scootaloo said and ran off with Babs.

Sweetie snapped out of it and tried to run but she tripped, and Apple Bloom caught up to her. she was mad.

"Pl-please don't...", Sweetie pleaded.

Apple Bloom was enraged, "Ah could easily do to you what you did to Rumble...but ah won't stoop to yer level"

Sweetie sighed a bit, but Apple Bloom then yanked her off the floor, "But yer coming with me, if you resist, I'm gonna do 10x worse, now march"

Sweetie started walking as Dinky and Apple Bloom helped up Rumble and carried him on Apple Bloom's back to find the others.

* * *

**Well that happened, things will be handled next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences & Resolution

**Final Part incoming, enjoy.**

**(Warning, mild filly assault here)**

* * *

Apple Bloom had carried Rumble all the way to the Apple Family farm, it wasn't too hard for her since she does hard labor all the time so she's strong enough to carry a colt, though the walk was quite long.

"Dinky, would you be able to hold up Rumble a moment?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, of course", Dinky said and grabbed Rumble and propped him up on her back while Apple Bloom knocked.

Sweetie waited in the background, she was really scared &amp; nervous, she knew she was in for it for assisting in beating down Rumble, not to mention she felt a bit guilty, she couldn't believe she actually hurt Rumble, to the point where his blood stained her hooves.

The door opened to Big Macintosh.

"Howdy Apple Bloom, did you find that boy?"

"Yeah...he's right there", Apple Bloom said and pointed to an unconscious Rumble.

Big Mac was horrified, "Oh no, get that boy inside quick!"

Apple Bloom and Dinky quickly got Rumble inside and he was set on the couch.

"What in tarnation happened!?" Big Mac asked.

"Babs, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle happened!" Apple Bloom angrily stated.

"Babs? Ah...ah can't believe...ah never though she would...we gotta find Applejack"

"Find me for what?" they heard.

They turned to find Applejack &amp; Cloudchaser entering.

"You're here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, mean and Cloudchaser came by to see if Babs was here", she then noticed Rumble in his condition.

"LAND SAKES!" Applejack rushed to Rumble, "What happened!?"

Cloudchaser looked more horrified than Big Mac, "Rumble..." she felt petrified.

Applejack put her ear on his heart, it was still beating, "He looks mangled, did you do a dangerous stunt!? What happened!?"

"Ah didn't do this! It was Babs, Sweetie and Scootaloo, they gave him a gang style beat down!" Apple Bloom said.

Cloudchaser then felt an immense rage, "WHAT!? WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Sweetie was just right here, did you see her on the way in?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We didn't see her", Applejack said.

Apple Bloom ran outside and looked around, she managed to catch Sweetie Belle attempting to sneak away.

"She's sneaking away!"

Cloudchaser went outside, "I'll get her, teach her a little lesson"

"Don't...ah told her if she snuck away I'd give her a whooping, ah gotta keep mah word, besides this is personal, she messed with mah colt"

Cloudchaser huffed, "Fair enough, but I get Scootaloo and your cousin"

"Be mah guest", she went toward Sweetie Belle but Applejack called her.

"Apple Bloom...go easy on her...don't rough her up too much", Applejack plainly stated.

Apple Bloom nodded and went after Sweetie Belle.

Applejack turned to Cloudchaser, "I'm sorry this happened, this was just terrible"

"Gee no kidding!" Cloudchaser turned to Applejack, "You promised me nothing bad would happen to Rumble! I trusted you, why didn't you just send that girl away the first sign of trouble!?"

"But...Cloudchaser ah didn't excpect..."

"Dammit Applejack you're too...too...naïve with this stuff, you just can't handle being tough unless it's with another colt or filly! You jumped at the chance to chase and threaten Rumble but with Babs you barely did anything, I mean seriously, 'no dessert', she pushes him and intimidates him and that's the best!?"

Applejack looked hurt, "But CC, Babs is mah cousin, ah have to be-"

"Don't call me CC, I'm not happy with you Applejack, you weren't on top of things like you should be, you told us you loved Rumble"

Applejack started to tear up, "Ah do love him, you gotta believe me"

Cloudchaser shook her head, "Sorry Applejack, I don't know what to believe right now, now I'm gonna go find the others, and get those two other brats...and if you really do love Rumble, then do me a favor and keep an eye on him"

Applejack sniffled and nodded, "Ah will"

Cloudchaser flew off, Applejack was in tears still, Dinky had approached her.

"Are you ok Applejack?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I took a few punches but I'm ok, I'm more worried for Rumble"

"Me too sugarcube", Applejack then approached Rumble, then hugged him very gently, "I'm so sorry this happened, ah didn't protect you, ah said I would never let anything else bad happen to yah, ah failed yah" she then kissed his forehead, "But ah do love yah Rumble, ah will make sure you get better", she then carefully picked him up and carried him to her room and laid him on her bed and pulled the blanket over him, "I'll watch over you", she then grabbed a chair and sat down, just watching as he rested.

Back to Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, Sweetie tried to run away, mostly out of fear for how the others will act, she went into a barn to hide for a moment.

She poked her head out of the barn a while later to see if the coast was clear for her to make her escape, but unfortunately for her, Apple Bloom got in her face.

"Going somewhere?"

Sweetie Belle yelped and backed away and tried to run but was cornered.

"Apple Bloom, wait, lets talk about this!"

"You had yer chance!", Apple Bloom said and just walked up to Sweetie Belle to whack her hard in the face.

Sweetie rubbed her face and pleaded some more.

"Apple Bloom, stop, please, I'll go back inside"

There was another whack.

"Please! No More!"

Whack.

"Apple Bloom, stop!"

Whack.

Sweetie was in tears, her face was getting swollen, "This hurts a lot! Please no more"

Whack.

Sweetie was tearing up more," Stop! No More!"

Whack.

Sweetie broke down, "I'm begging you, stop!"

Whack.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"You know why!" Whack.

"Why do you care about him than you do about me!?"

Apple Bloom briefly stopped, "You think ah don't care about you?"

Sweetie Belle briefly blinked.

"I do care about yah, you think I'm enjoying this!? Ah don't wanna hurt you, but you need to be taught a lesson, after what you did to Rumble, yer getting off pretty easy,

"But...we're supposed to be best friends"

"Ah thought Scootaloo was yer best friend, you knew her longer, if you want this beating to stop, then do to me what you did to Rumble, try to attack me"

"But...I can't...you're my friend...I love you"

"Ah love you too", Whack.

Outside Cloudchaser can hear the sounds of Apple Bloom whacking Sweetie Belle, and the sounds of Sweetie's cries and begs for the beating to stop.

"I almost feel bad for her, but she's getting what she deserves", she then flew off to find the other fillies.

Meanwhile with Scootlaoo and Babs, they ran pretty far to get away from Apple Bloom.

"We made it", Babs said and huffed to catch her breath.

Scootaloo looked around, "Where's Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked.

Babs looked around, "Not sure...did she get left behind?"

"Oh no...she seemed frozen in place when we ran, you think Apple Bloom got her?"

"Probably...damn, who knows what Apple Bloom will do, she seemed pretty pissed.

"I gotta go get her, she's the weakest of us, she can't handle fights alone!"

"Wait, you can't go, suppose the others found out? Suppose Cloudchaser gets her hooves on you, she'll kill yah"

"I'll take that chance, she's my best friend, I can't leave her", Scootaloo said and ran off.

"Wait...don't leave me alone!" Babs said, but Scootaloo didn't stop, "Aw crap", Babs then followed her.

Meanwhile Cloudchaser was flying and encountered Rainbow Dash &amp; Thunderlane, "Rainbow! Thunder! Up here!"

Both looked up.

"Sup Cloudchaser, you find the fillies?"

"Not exactly, but Rumble found them"

Rainbow was concerned at Cloudchaser's tone, "What happened?"

"Is my brother ok?" Thunderlane asked.

"Not exactly, Sweetie, Scootaloo &amp; Babs...they hurt Rumble"

Thunderlane looked horrified, "How!?"

"They ganged up and attacked him, left him with a black eye and cuts everywere, his face had some blood dripping"

"My...my brother got...where is he!?"

"Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's watching over him"

"I gotta go check on my brother, Rainbow, find those little brats and deal with them!"

"Sweetie's already been caught, Apple Bloom's teaching her a good lesson right now"

"Lesson? How?" Thunderlane asked.

"If you hear crying in a barn, it's Sweetie Belle, if you hear yelling, it's Apple Bloom, if you hear hitting, well piece that together"

"One down as far as I'm concerned, I'm gonna kick some filly ass", Rainbow said and flew off, with Thunderlane flying towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow and Cloudchaser kept flying and warned all ponies they came across.

After warning Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"My darling little sister...a brute?" Rarity said in shock.

"Better hurry to Sweet Apple Acres before Apple Bloom leaves her in the same condition she and her thug friends left Rumble in", Cloudchaser warned.

Rarity rushed toward Sweet Apple Acres.

"I'm gonna go back to Sugarcube Corner and get Rumble some nice 'Get Well Soon' treats, make him all happy", she then bounced away.

"Wow, even in a situation like this she's really perky", Cloudchaser said.

"That's Pinkie, but she does mean well, her goal right now would be to get Rumble to smile again", Rainbow said.

"Wow, she's sweet in her own way"

After warning Fluttershy &amp; Flitter.

"Oh my, I better get to Sweet Apple Acres ASAP, he probably needs a lot of nurturing", Fluttershy said.

"You gonna go find the fillies sis?" Flitter asked.

"Yeah, me and Rainbow Dash"

"Good, give them a good black eye for me"

After warning Derpy.

"My Little Muffin!" Derpy rushed over to Sweet Apple Acres.

"That doesn't surprise me", Rainbow said.

Cloudchaser was a bit surprised but somewhat satisfied, "Will do sis"

After warning Twilight Sparkle, Spike &amp; Cherilee.

"What!? I can't believe this, those girls should know better", Twilight said.

"Sweetie Belle &amp; Scootaloo have always been a bit...rambunctious, but I never would have expected them to take things this far, they never even fought Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon", Cherilee said.

"Well they hurt him, now these girls need to be punished...big time", Rainbow said.

"Me and Rainbow are gonna find them and make sure they get their punishment", Cloudchaser said, both then flew off.

"Wait! This isn't good, if they find those girls they'll probably inflict physical harm onto them", Twilight said.

"Well they kinda deserve it", Spike stated.

"Spike! They do not deserve anything like that, I gotta find them, you two can head to Sweet Apple Acres", Twilight said and flew off.

"I still can't believe those girls stooped that low, and to that sweet young colt too, he's really mature and respectable for a colt his age", Cherilee said.

"if you ask any of Twilight's friends they'll yell you he's more mature than colts any age", Spike said.

"Well that is true, but come on, lets check on the poor boy"

Meanwhile Scootaloo was heading towards where Rumble last was, "Good chance Apple Bloom brought them to Sweet Apple Acres, I gotta save Sweetie Belle"

Babs ran behind her, "Hey I'm worried about Sweetie too but this is still risky!"

"Don't care, gotta save her"

Both of them ran through a grassy area, then hid near some trees in hopes nopony would spot them, however it was too late for that.

Above, Rainbow had spotted them, "There they are CC, I'll handle Scootaloo, you handle Babs"

Cloudchaser had an evil smile, "Perfect"

Both landed in front of the fillies.

"Going somewhere?" Rainbow asked.

Babs and Scootaloo looked terrfied.

"Shit, it's Rainbow Dash &amp; Cloudchaser", Babs said.

Scootaloo sweated a bit, "I take it you know what happened to Rumble"

"I'm really ashamed of you Scootaloo, I figured you'd know better, looks like you need a whooping of your own", Rainbow cracked her hooves like knuckles, "And I'm just the mare to do it"

Scootaloo was scared, "Wait, you wouldn't hurt me would you Rainbow Dash? I'm your biggest fan, I look up to you, I want to be just like you"

"I don't turn my back on somepony, break their heart and then beat them down later, so don't give me that crap Scootaloo"

Scootaloo backed away, "But Rainbow, you're like the Big Sister I never had, hell a lot of ponies even think we're sisters, would you really hurt someone who's like a sister to you?"

"You're no sister, my sister wouldn't beat up my coltfriend's brother, Rumble is like a little sibling to me, very respectful kid who understands my element, something you're not worthy of, you're more ofa mini-Lightning Dust than a mini-Rainbow Dash"

"Ugh, enough talk Rainbow, she's just stalling, kick her ass, I'm going for that Manehatten brat there", Cloudchaser said and approached Babs.

Babs looked scared and looked around to see if she can make an escape, though every time she moved to run away, Cloudchaser blocked her path, then she turned to run to another spot, but same thing, Babs had nowhere to go, Babs then foolishly tried to punch Cloudchaser, but she caught her hoof and then elbowed her down and trapped her in a reverse armbar.

"Agh, my arm!"

"Time to pay", Cloudchaser placed her knee on Babs' arm and applied pressure, while Babs yelped in pain.

Scootaloo was scared now, between Babs being close to a beating and about to get a beating herself from Rainbow, she didn't know what would happen now, all she knew was her idol glared at her with malicious intent in mind, she then looked up at Rainbow with pleading eyes, "Rainbow Dash please, don't hurt me, you're starting to scare me"

"I bet you know how Rumble feels right now, I bet you intimidated him before you beat him down"

Scootaloo then remembered when she gave Rumble that same intmidating look she's seeing now from Rainbow Dash.

"But Rainbow, you've always been their for me, I was your little pipsqueake, your number one fan, how can you just throw everything away? And for what? For Rumble? Because you love Thunderlane? Are you really gonna abandon your loyalty to me? A filly you've known longer?"

Rainbow started to get mixed feelings about this but shook them off, "You were my number one fan, but Rumble looks up to me just as much, and you need to be taught a lesson"

"Just ignore her! Do what you need to do!" Cloudchaser said, applying more pressure on Babs' arm.

"Your gonna break my arm!" Babs shouted.

"That's the idea, I told you that if you hurt Rumble, you were going back to Manehatten in an Ambulance, I'm gonna break each of your bones, starting with your arm!" Cloudchaser put more pressure on her arm and started bending it.

"AAHH! Please stop!" Babs begged.

"Now you know how Rumble feels! I don't break my promises like your cousin did!" Cloudchaser pulled more, increasing Babs' pain.

Scootaloo was scared, she started tearing and got on her knees, "Please Rainbow, I'm sorry, I made a mistake, it won't happen again, I'll do anything to make up for it, I'll help you take care of Rumble, we'll reform the Crusaders with him in it, I'll even be his personal slave for the next month...or two months, I'd even do it for a year if it'll make things right, just please don't hurt me"

Rainbow looked conflicted, she was angry but she felt bad for Scootaloo, after all Scootaloo was her biggest fan first, Scootaloo always did respect Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow was starting to wonder if this technically went against her element of loyalty, though she also has to be loyal to her coltfriend and his brother, but what should she do?

"She's just trying to trick you, just take her out!" Cloudchaser shouted, bending Babs' arm more, making her scream in agony, tears comng from her eyes.

Scootaloo simply sobbed louder, "This isn't what I wanted at all!"

Rainbow shook her head, then looked down on Scootaloo, "Maybe you're right Scootaloo, maybe I shouldn't do this after all this time"

Scootaloo smiled and sighed relief, but it was short lived.

"Or maybe I show you what it's like to have your heart broken by a friend!"

Scootaloo's eyes widened in fear as Rainbow grabbed her and pinned her against a tree. dangling in the air, Rainbow's fist ready for a strike.

"I don't want someone in my life who would hurt another pony so shamelessly! The suffering you've caused to Rumble will now be given to you!"

Scootaloo teared up, "Rainbow! No! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"You missed your chance when you hurt Rumble! You're not a friend, you're just some annoying pony I never should have given the time of day to"

"Rainbow Dash! NO!"

Rainbow then swung her fist as Scootaloo screamed in terror.

However before her fist made contact, her it stopped short of Scootaloo's face, Scootaloo looked to see what happened, Rainbow Dash's once fierce face turned to remorse.

"What am I doing? I'm not acting any better than you were", she then dropped Scootaloo.

"Rainbow, what are you doing? Hit her!"

Rainbow shook her head, "I can't, I wanted to but...I just can't"

Scootaloo panted, tears still in her eyes as Rainbow simply backed away.

"But Rainbow, what about Rumble?"

Rainbow sighed, "You think Rumble would want us to do this? I mean look at us...we're acting like bullies ourselves"

Cloudchaser thought for a moment, she looked down at Babs then sighed.

"Fine then", she let Babs go, who then created a distance between them.

"So...you're not gonna beat us up?" Babs asked.

"No...you're gonna get ONE more chance, but you need to come with us to Sweet Apple Acres", Rainbow said.

"But if you try to skip out, you're gonna get a beating, like the one Apple Bloom was giving Sweetie Belle when I left their"

Scootaloo looked surprised, "Apple Bloom's actually beating her up?"

"Sorta, she seems to be slapping her around a bit, I didn't see anything, but I did hear Apple Bloom whacking her and Sweetie Belle crying"

Both Scootaloo and Babs felt bad, they left Sweetie to that punishment.

At that point, Twilight caught up to them, "I finally caught you two, did you find the girls?"

"Yeah", Rainbow pointed to the two scared fillies.

Twilight examined them, "Hm, no cuts or bruises"

Rainbow raised her eyebrow, "You thought we were gonna beat them up?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, luckily I was wrong"

"No you were right, we just changed our minds at the last second"

Twilight facehoofed.

"Hey at least we didn't do it"

"Let's just go to the farm"

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, all the ponies are tending to Rumble.

Thunderlane looked likea mess, "My poor brother..."

Applejack nuzzled him a bit, "I'm so sorry about this, ah should have taken better care of him"

"I'm not gonna fault you AJ, you tried to handle your cousin, I just can't believe this actually happened"

Fluttershy wiped Rumble's head a bit, making sure to get all traces of blood off him.

"He's pretty banged up, but he should be waking up soon"

"Good, poor little angel, when he gets up I have a big hug ready for him", Flitter said.

Outside the room, Apple Bloom had given Sweetie Belle an icepack for her face, it was pretty swollen.

"Keep that there, your face will go down"

"Apple Bloom...you think we'll ever be friends like we used to?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah want to, but after all this, I'm gonna need time"

Sweetie teared a bit, "I never wanted to take it this far, honestly when it was over and I saw the damage I inflicted...I felt so bad for Rumble, I can't believe I hurt him, and for what? Once the dust settled I realized I beat him up for petty jealousy"

Apple Bloom sighed, "Wish you could have realized that before you hurt him", Apple Bloom said.

"I did, but I couldn't help myself"

"You owe him a huge apology"

"I know but how can I go in there with everypony mad at me?Even my own sister refuses to speak to me"

"Wait til they leave, I'll help with that part"

After a few minutes Rumble woke up, "Ow my head...where am I?"

Applejack then pulled Rumble into a strong hug.

"Thank the stars you're alright! Ah was so worried!"

"Um Applejack, you're...kind...crushing...me"

This fell on deaf ears, Applejack continued the hug until Thunderlane pulled them apart.

"Too much?" Applejack asked.

Thunderlane sighed then smiled, "It's fine, I know how much you love my brother"

"Ah don't love him enough if ah let this happen"

"Don't go blaming yourself, the fillies are responsible for their own actions"

Apple Bloom arrived in the room, "Speaking of which, there's a certain filly who wants to apologise for her actions"

Sweetie Belle shyly entered the room and did a small wave, "Hello", she put on an awkward smile, though all the mares &amp; Thunderlane simply glared.

Sweetie Belle wanted to back out but Apple Bloom slammed he hooves together as if threatening to hurt Sweetie Belle again.

"Go on, apologise"

Sweetie gulped a bit, she was too nervous to enter with all the others watching.

Rumble sensed this, "Can everypony leave me and Sweetie alone for a moment?"

All the ponies turned to Rumble.

"You sure you wanna do that bro?" Thunderlane asked.

"Yeah, we need to settle this just between us"

All the ponies were in doubt but obeyed Rumble's wish.

"Just holler if you need us" Applejack said and left with everypony.

Rumble patted the spot next to him, "Come, sit"

Sweetie was unsure bit didn't wanna argue and sat next to Rumble.

"So, is there something you wanna-" Rumble didn't get to finish since Sweetie pulled him into a strong hug of her own, sobbing in the process.

"I'm so sorry! I went too far! I never should have hurt you, I was being a brat, now I'm a bully too, I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm truly sorry for how I've treated you"

Rumble was a bit taken back, and the hug hurt a bit but he wasn't gonna ruin a possible redemption.

"Sweetie it's fine, I'm not mad"

Sweetie stopped the hug and looked at him confused, "How can you not be mad!? I hurt you physically and emotionally, why are you so freaken nice!?"

Rumble was now a bit worried she was relapsing but spoke on, "I can see you're truly sorry, so I won't hold anything against you, besides you're too cute to be mad at"

Sweetie blushed and turned her head away.

"Colts, always wanna charm a filly"

"Sorry, just natural for me, but why did you hate me from the moment that I met you?"

"I didn't hate you stupid, I liked you, truth be told Rumble, I had a small crush on you, but I was jealous when you only noticed Apple Bloom"

Rumble looked shocked, "Wait, all this because I noticed Apple Bloom first? So if I called you pretty right away none of this would have happened?"

Sweetie nodded, "Guess so"

Rumble facepalmed, "Fillies"

Sweetie chuckled, "But I guess that's no excuse, I never should have hurt you, I feel just terrible about it, I'm never gonna live this down"

Rumble hugged her a bit, "We'll move past this, all I want is to be your friend...do I have your friendship?"

Sweetie Belle simply glanced at Rumble, then smile and nodded, "Yeah, you do, you're my friend, if we reform the Crusaders, I want you to be a member", Sweetie then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And maybe one day we can be more than friends, I know you like another filly, maybe you have hidden feelings for me"

Rumble awkwardly chuckled, "It's possible, but don't hold your breath right now, this is a tough decision for me"

"I can wait"

Rumble seemed nervous, then noticed the fact that her face looked a bit swollen, "What happened to you anyway? You look like you got hit"

"Lets just say Apple Bloom wasn't happy with what I did"

"Ouch, well lets tell her we're friends, but try not to tell her you like me, she'll just get jealous"

"Yeah, she will"

Both of them stood up.

"You ok to walk?"

"You didn't break my legs, I'm sore but I'm fine"

"Also one more thing"

"what?"

"Stop being so nice, it's really annoying, toughen up a bit!"

Rumble nodded, "Noted"

Both left the room, all the ponies approached them.

"Everything ok?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, she apologized to me, I forgave her, now we're friends", Rumble said.

"wow, really? You are a sweet boy Rumble"

"She's really sorry for what she's done"

Rarity approached them, "Be that as it may, she will still recieve some punishment, I can't allow this to slide"

"What? Wasn't it enough that Apple Bloom assaulted me?"

"Ah didn't assault you ya big baby"

"We'll discuss this later, we just need the other fillies"

Fluttershy approached her, "When they get here, I have an idea on what to do with them"

In a few minutes, Rainbow, Twilight &amp; Cloudhcaser arrived withg Babs and Scootaloo.

"Got the fillies", Rainbow said.

"Good, now we can discuss the punishment, Fluttershy I believe you had an idea in mind?" Rarity asked.

"Yes...now Applejack, I know you probably wanna send Babs home right now after what she did"

"Yes honestly, I'm very disappointed in her"

Babs lowered her head in shame.

"But how about instead, you let Babs stay with me for a while, I can help her though whatever issues they have, maybe Babs still has some lingering issues with bullying, I wanna help her through that"

"Wow, that's not a bad idea, but ah don't want to burden you with mah problems though"

"It's no burden, I wanna help, I think I can help her with this, everypony needs a another chance, and she's just a filly, she needs to learn this sooner than later"

"Wait, you can't watch over Babs, what if she beats you up? You're very weak and helpless", Pinkie said.

Fluttershy glared at Pinkie, "Pinkie, go home"

Pinkie smiled, "Okie Dokie", she then hopped back home while Fluttershy continued to speak.

"Well, what do you say?"

Applejack sighed, "If you think it'll work, ah guess Babs can stay with you, what about the other fillies?"

"Well if Rarity and Scootaloo's parents wanna try it, they can, though I think Sweetie Belle is fine since she apologized to Rumble and made friends"

Applejack sighed, "Fine then, she can stay with you", Applejack turned to Babs, "She's doing something really nice for you, DON'T blow it"

Babs nodded, "Ok cuz"

As everypony prepared to go home, Scootaloo approached Rumble.

"I know Sweetie aplogized to you, I want to as well, all the tension just caught up with me, I was just really concerned for Sweetie Belle, I'm really sorry, I hope we can start over soon"

"I think we can", Rumble said and hugged her, "You're not a bad filly, you just made a bad mistake"

Scootaloo blushed, then groaned, "Sweetie Belle's right, you ARE too nice"

Rumble groaned a bit, "What is it with you fillies and the whole 'too nice' thing, I'll see you next later, I have to go home, bye Scootaloo"

Rumble said good-bye to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo and then approached Babs before she left with Fluttershy, "Listen Babs, I know you probably don't wanna see me, but I hope soon we can be friends too"

Babs looked surprised, "You serious? After how I bad I was to yah? Why you being so nice?"

"I have a weakness for fillies, even if they were mean to me, besides I'm friends with your cousins, I want to be your friend too soon"

Babs still looked surprised, then looked away sadly, "I don't know what to say...I think I was wrong about you...you're not a bad colt, you're a great kid, damn now I feel like an asshole, I'm really sorry kid"

"Don't worry about it, besides I was wrong about one thing about you myself"

"Huh? What would that be?"

"You're actually kinda cute, at least your eyes are"

Babs blushed, "Dammit kid, don't screw with me, I ain't cute"

"Yeah you are, you're a pretty filly when you're not being mean"

Babs blushed more, "Shut up kid, get out of here before I hurt yah some more"

Rumble chuckled and walked off with Thunderlane.

Cloudchaser herself had finished talking with Applejack, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you AJ, I was just frustrated"

"It's fine, ah can understand that"

"For the record, I think you're a great mare, and I know you love Rumble, don't take anything I said seriously"

"Thanks CC, means a lot"

The two shared a hug that lasted a bit, Rarity noticed and looked displeasedm, then cleared her throat loudly, "Ok you two have made your point"

Cloudchaser took her hint and broke the hug, "See you later AJ', she then left with Thunderlane.

Applejack turned to Rarity, "Ugh what was that about?"

"What?"

"You cleared your throat loudly, you also looked a bit unhappy"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean...by the way, I think you're a great mare too, a REALLY great mare", Rarity said, with a wink and then walked off.

Applejack was confused, "Ah swear she's been acting weird lately, must be imaginging things"

Soon all the ponies left, Derpy left with Dinky to tend to her bruises, Twilight and Spike went home, Rarity left with Sweetie Belle &amp; Scootaloo and Rainbow joined Thunderlane on the walk, as did Flitter.

"Rumble, you have some pretty complex relationships", Rainbow said.

"At least with pretty fillies", Flitter said.

Thunderlane chuckled, "So now that this has ended, will you be dating any of them anytime soon?"

"They're all pretty, but I still have one other girl in mind, Apple Bloom knows that, but I can't tell her who it is"

"Huh? Why not? Worried she'll go after them?"

"Let's just say I know better than to tell a girl that her sister looks good to me"

The four ponies stopped at Rumble's words.

"Wait...does that mean you have a crush on Applejack!?" Rainbow asked.

Rumble had a sly smile, "Maybe"

The ponies were surprised.

"Rumble, you're really something", Rainbow said.

Rumble chuckled and walked with the others.

Things were looking brighter for Rumble &amp; The Crusaders.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this, bit long and hopefully the ending wasn't too rushed, but til next time, enjoy yourselves.**


End file.
